La familia del principe oscuro,lavenganza
by serenamar1
Summary: HArry toma el poder de su padre y se hace cargo,de los mortifagos y hacer del mundo magico algo oscuro. Mientras forma su familia con su novia. Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 " Lazos de Slytherin"

Todo era oscuro en la habitación de Harry desde aquel día en que había venido Dumbledore a decirles que su hermano gemelo era el que salvaría al mundo de las manos de Lord Voldemor, incluso se llamaba Henrry hasta el hombre era glorioso pero a pesar de que eran gemelos idénticos , sus ojos eran de distinto color , los de Harry eran verde Esmeralda y los de Henrry eran celestes. Ahora tenía diez años el encerrado en su habitación y sus padres celebrando el cumpleaños de Henrry que curiosamente también era el de él pero no había sido invitado lo mandaron a su habitación los amigos de su hermanos que eran entre un año mayor que él y un año menos todos hijos de familias de la luz . Estaban abajo no le agradaba ninguno de ellos , esos wesleey esa niña odiosa pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarlo ni un solo minuto lo tenía enfermo , ni mejor seguía aprendiendo magia que lo único que le encantaba hacer estaba a aprendiendo maldiciones prohibidas, practicaba con ratas pero le encantaría , practicar con su hermano un hermoso crucio que estaba seguro que no tenía idea como se hacia .

Harry tenia hambre después de dos horas de estudio decidió bajar , a comer algo fue directo a la cocina sin pasar por la parte donde gritaban y hacían tanto escándalo su padre parecía un niño de cinco años cumpliéndoles los caprichos de Henrry, el tomo un trozo de pastel , unos cuantos chucherias que había dejado su madre olvidada y subió a su habitación , cuando encontró una carta dirigida a el :

_Señor H. Potter_

_Habitación 3_

_Valle Godric_

_Londres._

Cuando abrió la carta decía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_JefeSupremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra­gón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti­quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si­guientes libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

_Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

_Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

_Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI­MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Harry estaba emocionado pero su emoción acabaría pronto cuando vio que el Director le estaba entregando en sus manos la carta de su hermano le dio tanta rabia si venía para su casa porque no trajo la del también no aguanto más y subió a su habitación dando un portazo que retumbo en toda la casa aun era un niño , todos se quedaron petrificados sin entender nada James estaba furioso subió a la habitación de Harry pero esta no se habría estaba bajo hechizo ,.

_Harry James Potter habré esa puerta en estos momentos , si no entrare_

_no sería la primera vez que lo hagas no abriré entra como puedas- padre_

James dio con el hechizo y vio a hijo acostado en la cama lo miraba con esos ojos que eran idénticos a los de Lily cada vez que lo iba a golpear no podía era como si le estuviera pegando a ella, al principio eran inocente pero con el paso del tiempo esos ojos fueron volviéndose fríos y manipuladores , por eso ya no eran idénticos a lo de esposa se acerco a él y comenzó a golpearlo pero Harry no lloraba solo se consumía en su rabia en su dolor , cada golpe era un cicatriz en su alma fue cuando el viejo apareció y lo detuvo, con un hechizo pero ya era demasiado tarde Harry botaba sangre por la boca , Dumbledore fue directo donde Harry estaba en muy mal estado , lo tomo entre sus brazos y cayo desmayado en los brazos de Dumbledore , le dio un poción para curar las heridas y salio de la habitación llevándose a James.

_que fue todo esto James , porque le pegaste al niño , dijo Dumbledore evidentemente disgustado._

_no lo viste , cerro la puerta de esa forma tan violenta , pero estaba sumiso y con vergüenza tratando de defender lo indefendible . _

_Casi lo matas, este niño no puede seguir aquí me lo llevo a la escuela antes de lo previsto , dijo Dumbledore pero no sabia que para Harry ya era demasiado tarde._

_Has con el niño lo que quieras , nosotros cuidaremos de Henrry el si es un buen hijo. _

Así transcurren varias semanas , y Harry vivía en una de las habitaciones de la escuela exclusivamente para él le pidió quedarse con esa habitación cuando llegara el momento de la selección pero fue denegada el estaría con el resto de sus compañeros según la casa , que le fuera seleccionada para cuando los alumnos llegaron a la escuela Harry había utilizado casi la mayoría de los laboratorios de pociones, había visto todas las salas los únicos lugares que no pasaba fueron las casas comunes que no sabían en donde quedaban , Empezó a escuchar los sonidos del griterío de los alumnos era el momento de ir al comedor arreglo sus ropas , fue directo al gran comedor don estaban todos lo alumnos incluyendo los de primeros y ay estaba su odioso hermano con su sonrisa que no desaparecía nunca.

Los alumnos empezaron a ser llamados para ser seleccionados a sus respectivas casas , Wesleey quedo en gryfindor junto con Granger, y su hermano los tres grandes amigos se fueron a sentar juntos , como odiaba a es trío dinámico , Malfoy quedo en Slytherin , goyle, creven y otros más hasta que llego su turno fue directo se sentó y se puso el sombrero seleccionador.

_MMMM tienes un alto potencial podrías estar en todas las casa y estarías bien puesto , un excelente Revenclaw por lo que veo , tu sangre un Gryffindor, de respeto , y en Hufflepuff., Slytherin también eres ambiosos , y podrías hacer grandes cosas._

_en Gryffindor, no, en Gryffindor no._

_harias grandes cosas , en esa casa_

_no en Gryffindor._

_Decidido te quedaras en Slytherin._

El silencio era enorme era el primero Potter que caía en Slytherin Harry se sentía feliz no estaría en la misma casa que su hermano sería libre de él , camino y se sentó al lado de Draco Malfoy el cual le dio la bienvenida y cerraron la amistad con una mano desde ese entonces se hizo la alianza Malfoy –Potter , la cena comenzó , todos comían ya los profesores habían sido presentados y había cantado el coro del colegio la cena había terminado y se dirigieron a sus casa dirigidos por los prefectos de cada casa , Draco y Harry tenían guarda espalda dos gorilas que los seguían para todas partes, como se formo esa extraña amistad fueron las circunstancias de la vida que unieron a dos seres diferentes pero por alguna extraña razón sufrían el mismo dolor.

En la sala común de Gryffindor Henrry era acosado con muchas preguntas de sus compañero de porque esto porque lo otro no sabía que responder a cada una de las preguntas nunca había sido bueno para esto sus padre se lo hacían todo , así que solo levanto a los hombros , Ron se lo llevo a la habitación viendo que su amigo estaba en apuros .

_esto esta muy raro , creo que es el primer potter que cae en esa casa , de las asquerosas serpientes lo siento por tu hermano pero es una serpiente, dijo ron _

_tranquilo yo y mi hermano nunca nos hemos llevado bien y es mejor que haya quedado en otra casa aunque siempre creí que estaría en Hufflepuff_

_ya dejemos de hablar de mi tonto hermano y durmamos que a mí padre le va dar un ataque cuando se entere lo de Harry siempre dando problemas._

Draco y harry compartían habitación , harry se quedo con la que daba a la ventana quería mirar hacia fuera , le gustaba mucho ver los paisajes mientras miraba vio algo entre los arbustos era un serpiente muy grande lo normal , quería ir haber a esa serpiente era enorme sin ninguna explicación a Draco salio de la habitación corriendo debía ser cauteloso para no ser descubierto , lo bueno era que le había robado la capa de invisibilidad a su padre así es que solo debía tener cuidado había un profesor de aspecto muy extraño que infundaba miedo rondando los pasillos de Slytherin , paso por el lado de él sin ningún problema camino y luego empezó a correr todo lo que podía salio por el patio y se interno en el bosque prohibido.

Caminaba mirando para todos lados , hasta que la vio era hermosa grande estaba comiéndose algo no veía muy bien lo que era cautelosamente se acerco haber pero justo piso mal y se quebró una rama la serpiente comenzó a buscar quien era que la había interrumpido mientras cenaba.

_quien anda ahí responda antes de que me lo como, como s i alguien me pudiera entender solo movía su lengua_

_perdone sola miraba( esto sorprendió a la serpiente un hablante)_ harry se saco la capa quedando un niño de once años , con ojos de serpiente.

_Desde cuando puedes hablar con las serpientes , responde se notaba felicidad en la serpiente._

_Desde los cinco años pero creo que nací con ese don, como te llamas_

_Nagani y tu como te llamas_

_Harry Potter, sabes eres muy hermosa te vi en el colegio y te seguí para verte más de cerca ,._

_Eres curioso, no sabes que la curiosidad mato al, gato y este caso te pude haber matado a ti._

_Jajjajja , _si pero e hubiese dado pelea, no soy tan fácil de eliminar , aquí me vez todo chiquito pero soy muy poderoso

_esta bien mi amo debe saber , ahora vete y no le digas a nadie recibirás noticias _

_de mi amo, eres una serpiente por lo que veo mucho mejor, no son horas de que un niño ande solo, vete ya._

_-Si, _

harry comenzó a correr de nuevo de vuelta al castillo pero había olvidado como llegar a su casa estaba en grandes problemas, cuando vio una mano blanca era Draco , menos mal el seguro sabía por donde debía devolverse , así llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry no dio explicaciones solo las gracias y quedo dormido en la cama.

En la oficina del director estaba la profesora Trelawney estaban tomando una taza de té cuando a la profesora se le pusieron los ojos blancos y comenzó hablar un profecía.

_**A comenzado la alianza con él **_

_**Niño , que será marcado como igual**_

_**Ante los ojos del señor oscuro , juntos**_

_**Se apoderan del mundo mágico será conocido**_

_**Como el príncipe oscuro.**_

Cuando volvió siguió tomando su taza de té dejando muy preocupado al director , ella salio de la oficina y de inmediato se puso a revisar libros para comprobar la profecía pero no habrá ningún libro , ni las estrella le podían decir cual sería el niño para evitar su caída con el señor tenebroso, llamo a sus mas fieles hombre entre ellos estaban Sirius, Remus, James, LiLy y ojoloco , escucharon atentamente cada palabra del director , de inmediato se pensó que el heredero de los conocimientos estaría en Slytherin. Era muy probable eso fuera así pero había algo que no encajaba como sería posible que el señor oscuro quisiera a un niño para darle todo su conocimiento definitivamente habían cosas que aun lo sorprendían de voldemor .

_- Esta bien retírense, los llamare si se de algo. _

En algún lugar del mundo mágico un hombre de ojos rojos miraba a sus discípulos que estaban arrodillados , sin mirarlo a los ojos podía ver el miedo que había en ellos sin siquiera mirarlo , el único que siempre estaba calmado era Malfoy ese hombre siempre le había sido fiel pero había algo que no encajaba donde demonios se había metido Snape , siempre llegaba atrasado y por su culpa le haría unos cuantos crucio , estaba de muy buen humor y disfrutaba torturando a sus sirvientes , no mucho porque el no iba a dar de baja a sus mortifagos por que si , no mas . Cuando vio venir a su serpiente que pasaba entre medio de sus sirvientes los cuales le daban el paso con mucho temor , se movía en círculos y sacaba su lengua para dar mas temor era enorme la serpiente.

_traigo noticias Tom , he encontrado a un niño muy poderoso y habla parsel_

_eso es imposible estas segura.._

_claro, Tom acabo de hablar con el niño , estudia en Slytherin y parece tener un gran valor ._

_quiero que me traigas al niño , quiero verlo , si es una serpiente de nuestro lado tiene que estar como se llama_

_Harry Potter……. _

Las clases fueron especiales, primero les toco a los Gryffindor con los de revenclaw, todos querían demostrar lo que sabían y competían para ganar puntos para sus casas , revenclaw gano esta vez. Pero en Slytherin era lo contrario solo Harry sobre salía era como si fuera superior a todos ellos , no había pregunta que no supiera , todos los puntos se fueron a Slytherin sin querer Harry se convirtió en el centro de atención no solo de sus compañeros si no que también de los profesores que hablan de él como si fuera una eminencia estaba por encima de sus demás compañeros rápidamente las noticias llegaron al director de la escuela que estaba muy sorprendido por todo , nunca se preocupo de Harry en realidad tampoco estaba seguro que pudiera entrar a la escuela . Harry era muy poco sociable solo se juntaba con Draco que habla solo puros monologos , harry solo asentía y lo miraba esto era culpa de sus padres que no lo habían dejado comunicarse y ahora no sabía como hacerlo , si pudiera matarlos lo hubiese hecho el mismo día que lo estaba golpeando pero aun no era el momento debía verlo débil para después cobrársela , porque esta se la cobraba quería estar solo aprovecho un descuido de Draco y se escapo de él comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela , cuando se fue a mirar por una ventana vio que su nueva amiga lo estaba llamando como pudo salio en su búsqueda de la serpiente nagani.

Continuara………………


	2. quiero una familia

Capitulo 2 " Quiero una familia"

Harry estaba a punto de llegar donde se encontraba la serpiente cuando vio a su hermano, volando en las escobas , solo verlo feliz le causaba mucho dolor algún día su hermano sentiría todo el dolor , que le sentía pero la paciencia era la madre de la virtud como deseaba una familia para él, única donde el fuera el mas importante donde sus padres quien quieran que fueran solo se preocupara de él , saco a esos de sus pensamientos sabía que eso no ocurriría ya tenía una familia y lo había rechazado ya no tendría otra oportunidad para tener un familia.

_hola nagani como estas , pregunto Harry con un toque de inocencia_

_bien mi muchacho ya le hable de ti a mi amo y quiere conocerte_

_cuando podré conocer a tu amo_

_esta noche vendré, por ti espérame afuera ahora vete_

_si, te estaré esperando esta noche nos vemos nagani._

A la misma hora en que Harry estaba con la serpiente lord voldemor estaba con su amante en la cama , la quería pero no lo demostraba a sus sirvientes en realidad solo algunos sabían que era su amante, pero desde hace un tiempo que a Bellatrix se le ocurrió que quería darle un heredero y eso lo estuvo pensando sería ideal tener a alguien a quien entregarle sus conocimientos pero el no podía engendrar hijos , cuando hizo el hechizo de las almas lo privaron de esa condición , pero le gustaba hacer feliz a esa mujer no sabía por que pero era su luz en toda esa oscuridad y sabía que en cierta forma el igual era su luz, que ironías de la vida pensaba Tom como se dejaba llamar por su esposa y por su fiel amiga, todo eso lo pensaba cuando veía dormir a la mujer que tenía al lado después de todas las noches de pasión que tenía siempre dormía, y el la miraba era su momento de descanso pero había que levantarse a trabajar estaban a punto de llegar sus sirvientes del circulo mas cercano a una nueva misión que les había mandado.

De vuelta e la escuela , tenían clases de vuelo Slytherin con Gryffindor la expectación y el nerviosismos era grande sobre todo con los magos que se habían criado en la escoba , que jugaban desde muy pequeños Henry seria el mejor de todos ya que según el desde muy pequeño había practicado con su padre , fue directo donde harry y le dijo algo en el oído que lo molesto demasiado , solo en su mente había unos cuantos crucios , pero debía contenerse no era el momento ni el lugar luego vendría su hora . Todos los alumnos se pararon al lado de sus escobas las señora Hooch les dijo que le dijeran a las escoba y asi lo hicieron Harry , Henry y unos cuantos le salio de inmediato pero longbotton la escoba se lo llevo por distintas partes hasta dejarlo caer de una parte muy alta , los Slytherin se reían de la estupidez de longbotton , cuando Draco Malfoy recoge una pelota que se le cayo y comienza a tirarla para arriba junto con Harry ambos se reían y se la pasaban unos con otros.

_**Harry trae de inmediato esa pelota se lo voy a decir a papá , le dijo Henry **_

_**uyyyyyyyy , el niño consentido no puede hacer nada si su papi esto hizo que todos se pusieran a reir , estaba dejando en vergüenza a su hermano **_

_**ya veraz Harry me desafiaste . **_

Así comenzó , un partido de quiddith el primero entre las temporadas querían recuperar la pelota de Neville los Gryffindor y los Slytherin solo querían jugar y molestar a los Gryffindor , Malfoy la llevaba por los aires se la manda a Harry en dirección a las ventanas , la atajo justo pero fue observado por el profesor Snape el cuál fue de inmediato a detener el partido o la gresca que se había armado entre los mismos de siempre, Henry no pudo con Harry se podía ver la frustración todos vieron al profesor Snape llegar se apresuraron , a llegar al suelo .

_**Harry Potter acompáñeme**_

_**pero profesor yo no fui solo, **_

_**venga, no tengo todo el día para esperarlo.**_

_**Si, profesor.**_

El profesor Snape caminaba demasiado rapido Harry prácticamente tenía que correr al lado del profesor Snape, cuando vio que interrumpió una de las clases de los alumnos de su casa . Le dijo que ya tenía su buscador o sea yo no me la podía creer me miraba de arriba hacia abajo , a harry le cargaba que lo miraran así, de inmediato se le llevo la carta de solicitud al director para que Harry participara en los partidos , esto había sido noticia en todo el colegio Henry no se la podía creer como era posible que su hermano y no el fuera a jugar en su casa el también quería jugar y debía esperar al próximo año ya que el buscador que había en su equipo era de séptimo y se iba , tenía mas rabia más encima le había ganado a él en el partido para recuperar la recordadora de Neville , estaba que mataba a alguien del cólera era la primera vez que su hermano le ganaba en algo a él, ojala no lo dejen de querer sus padres por eso , pensaba Henry ya que se suponía que el era mejor que Harry en todo los sentidos , solo había sido suerte de principiante con eso se quería quedar .

Harry y todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor pero Harry estaba ansioso quería que ya fuera de noche para ira conocer el amo de nagani , aunque ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser pero no sabía porque algo le decía que debía ir lo estaba llamando era como si la sangre y todo lo llamaba para estar con él , su ansiedad crecia mientras más avanzaba el día y estaba vez Draco se había dado cuenta no sabía porque pero sonreía algo le decía que pasaría una cosa espectacular esta noche y estaría atento a todo lo que hiciera Harry , no se separaría de él ni un momento o a lo mejor si para seguirlo y ver a donde va , por primera vez en muchos años el era feliz , o al menos por un tiempo podía practicar su magia libremente aunque la magia oscura lo hacia con algunos aislantes para no ser descubierto por algún profesor, pero lo mejor eran las pociones que practicaba, solo sabía que necesitaba un buen lugar para hacerlo mejor y el colegio se lo proporcionaría , y quizás en algún momento el sea el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos , con todo lo que sabía no le cabía la menor duda . Miles de cartas llegaban pero un paquete espacial era para el señor Harry Potter todos ya sabían que era , el ave la tiro en la mesa de Slytherin era una hermosa nimbus 2000, el alboroto era grande , Henry estaba celoso y envidioso el la quería y solo tenia una comet su padre le dijo que aun no tenía edad para tener esa escoba pero si Harry podía el también el salvaría al mundo mínimo una escoba decente. Harry se levanto seguido por su grupo de siempre fue por los aires , se sentía muy bien quería volar a todo lo que podía sentía el aire en su rostro desde abajo veía que Draco lo miraba, bajo a toda velocidad y le paso la escoba a Draco el cuál estaba desconcertado porque , pero no lo pensó dos veces y hizo lo mismo que Harry volar , sentía que inmensamente feliz podía hacer un espectro patronus aquí mismo bajo al suelo y Harry su subió en la escoba junto con Draco y ambos volaban por los aires se podía ver la alegría en ellos dos, sonreían pero ya era hora de bajar , con un bufido volvieron a pisar tierra .

La cena había terminado , y Harry se estaba preparando para su encuentro con la serpiente , Draco se había hecho el dormido Harry no se le escaparía quería saber donde iba esta noche y a que iba, vio que se ponía su mejor capa como si tuviera un cita muy importante , vestía entero de negro y comenzó a caminar no pensó Draco la capa de invisibilidad había olvidado ese detalle, pero Harry no se la puso salio sin ella y Draco detrás lo malo era que Harry corría muy rápido estaba seguro que lo Iván a pillar como todo buen malfoy volvió a su habitación mejor le preguntaba mañana y se que dormido gracias a una poción .

Ya estaba a fuera Nagani era puntual la serpiente , la siguió por el bosque prohibido hasta que llegaron a un árbol donde la serpiente se paro , ya llegamos Harry ahora debes tocar el árbol con tu mano izquierda , y es todo así lo hicieron y en menos de diez segundos estaban en una fortaleza enorme parecía un castillo medieval al puro estilo voldemor . La puerta se abrio con una clave que pronuncio la serpiente era una entrada secreta eso no le cabía duda alguna muy pocos sabía que este era el verdadero refugio del señor oscuro , Harry ya sabía que el era el hombre que su serpiente le venía a presentar algo le decía que esa era su serpiente porque no lo sabía pero era del desde hace muchos años , era un pasillo oscuro cada ciertos paso había un caldero con velas negras , la serpiente le dijo que se quedara a fuera , que su amo estaba adentro y tenía que presentarlo, así lo hizo Harry era conveniente , tenía miedo de que el igual lo rechazara a lo mejor no era lo suficientemente poderoso para alguien como él , pero sabía torturar incluso matar ,bueno a ratas pero matar a personas no creía que fuera tan difíciles al menos las ratas se morían de inmediato .

_pasa Harry, la serpiente hablo_

Harry comenzó a caminar sentía mucho nervios y miedo pero no miedo de verlo si no de que lo rechazara como lo hizo Dumbledore , la puerta se abrió y ahi estaba sentado en un gran sillón lo miraba se sentía tan niño pero ya estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar sus sentimientos y camino erguido con mucho erguido , vio una mujer que lloraba en un rincón pero no le dio importancia siguió su camino .

**Me dijo nagani que sabes hablar en parsel **

**si señor, lo se desde muy niño , siempre me he hecho amigo de las serpientes**

**interesante, dime alguien sabe de esto.**

**No señor a nadie le importa , lo que pase conmigo lo dijo con mucha trizteza.**

**Ya veo, para pertenecer a este grupo debes , pasar una prueba **

**Que tengo que hacer señor**

**Vez a esa mujer quiero que la tortures , y después la mates , quiero ver haciendo todas las maldiciones que sepas en ella .**

**Como ordene , Harry se acercó a la victima , no estaba viendo a esa mujer era su Petunia la que estaba ahí.**

Crucius.

La mujer se revolcaba en el suelo, Harry la miraba con sus ojos verdes que brillaban cada vez que torturaba a alguien, y era observado atentamente por voldemor , que veía un potencial en el muchacho la mujer ya botaba sangre por la boca , Harry miro a su amo para saber si el momento de matar a esa mujer el señor asintió.

Infinito encantated , Avada Kadabra una luz verde esmeralda ilumino el lugar y la mujer quedo tirada en el suelo.

El silencio era espeluznante un niño de tan solo once años había torturado y matado a una mujer en los ojos del mismísimo Lord Voldemor , lo miraba por todos lados y le pidió que se acercara el niño , a la edad del solamente hacía hechizos sencillos se notaba que había empezado a torturar des muy niño, ahora sabía por que había quedado en Slytherin lo había decidido el niño sería una de los suyos tenía potencial y con su ayuda sería una verdadera maquina para luchar con Albus una sonrisa macabra salio de los labios de Voldemor pero el niño no se asusto ni un segundo.

**que es lo que quieres para pertenecer a mis muchachos **

**lo que yo quiero no me lo puede dar usted yo perdí mi oportunidad , es muy infantil lo que quiero e imposible.**

**yo puedo hacer lo que quiera , soy Lord Voldemor Dime que es **

**una familia quiero un padre , una madre sin hermanos , yo quiero ser el centro de su atención es todo lo que pido y seré leal a usted hasta la muerte.**

**Déjame pensar como soluciono no es fácil , bueno dile a Nagani que te lleve de vuelta tendrás noticias mías muy pronto.**

**Esta bien , señor con su permiso . **

El señor se quedo en su sillón pensando el niño se la había puesto difícil de donde le iba a sacar una familia para él , pensó en sus mortifagos pero ninguno le hacía el peso a lo que el niño quería , fue cuando vio pasar a su mujer venía triste de seguro no había conseguido traer a ese niño al mundo , sabía que eso era de ante mano pero no le había querido decir, no sabía porque pero le dolía verla así.

**Te parece si adoptamos un niño , yo no puedo tener hijos – se expreso Tom**

**y de donde vamos a sacar un niño , que este a la altura de llevar tu apellido Tom, Bellatrix Hablo **

**ya lo encontré , es un niño muy poderoso , acabo de decirlo ese niño será nuestro hijo y mi heredero será re criado a mi imagen y semejanza**

**quiero conocerlo , Ver que tan poderoso es primero**

**No te preocupes ya lo conocerás. **

**Continuara….**


	3. cambios de bandos

Capitulo 3 " Cambios de bandos"

Harry había llegado a su habitación Draco dormía placidamente se acostó estaba preocupado , no por lo que había hecho con la mujer si no porque lord Voldemor si tenía suerte le daría una familia eso lo tenía extasiado , pero al mismo tiempo pensaba como haría eso , sabía que su desempeño había sido bueno porque no hubiese salido con vida de aquel lugar si no le hubiese interesado .

No supo como pero se quedo profundamente dormido con una gran sonrisa en sus labios por que sentía que algo grandioso estaba a punto de suceder en su vida , el sol pegaba fuerte en la cara de Harry eso era extraño ya que estaba en pleno invierno pero parecía verano la nieve se estaba derritiendo , se levanto perezosamente y vio que había alumnos que jugaban en el patio así es que supuso que ya era demasiado tarde , pura maldad le tiro una almohada en la cara a Draco el cuál lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

**ya es tarde , no llegamos a las primeras clases de seguro vamos a tener cumplir castigo dijo Harry **

**demonios la poción que me tome anoche , a todo esto a donde fuiste anoche te vi salir **

**a estaba haciendo una diligencia, pero nada importante ya vamos a levantarnos que es un día hermoso para volar.**

**El próximo año tendré mi escoba propia y podremos volar sin problema**

**Mientras eso no pase volaras en la mía, de algo que sirva ser parte del equipo de Quiddith .**

Mientras tanto Henry aun no lo lograba sobresalir como su hermano era igual a los alumnos promedios, nada de espectacular en él , ni siquiera en el quidithh podía su frustración era muy grande el era el elegido por ende tenía que ser mejor que su hermano gemelo , estaba horas y horas haciendo un escupido ensayo simple de pociones y no podía y su hermano ya lo tenía hecho, lo sabía porque lo había escuchado hablar con ese Malfoy . Lo peor que al finalizar el mes le darían sus notas a sus padres que esperaban un sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas y con suerte lograba un suficiente si hasta la Granger sabía más que él . Ni siquiera podía ir a pedir permiso para una escoba al director porque le llegaron con el chisme que no salía del alumnado promedio que no tenía ni un brillo.

La confusión del director era terrible como era posible que el elegido no sobresaliera del resto del alumnado a lo mejor sus poderes aun no despertaban por eso , si se convenció que era eso algo pasaría que el niño adquiriera todo su poder y pudiera salvar a todo el mundo mágico de las manos de Lord voldemor saco de su bolsillo un dulce de limón mientras veía los informes de Harry eran excelentes destacado en todas sus notas esto hizo que se tragara el famoso dulce, acaso se había equivocado y Harry era el elegido si eso era si estaba en grandes problemas nunca se había preocupado del muchacho y estaba dentro de las serpientes se sentó a meditar y a leer la profecía.

En la mansión Marvolo Ridley Bellatrix no sabía por que pero estaba preparando la habitación de su hijo , la puso de colores Slytherin considero que era mejor que pintarla de negro no esta bien esos colores para un niño ( se imaginan a bellatrix maternal) Tom le dijo que un niño de once años así que mando a comprar ropas adecuadas para su hijo túnicas, de todo y alguno juguetes para que se entretuviera cuando no estuviera estudiando y aprendiendo magia , para ser como su padre muy poderoso y su heredero incluso se imaginaba como lo iba educar para las buenas costumbres sería un señerito de sociedad , eso si pasaba la prueba que le haría no cualquiera podía ser su hijo si no uno muy poderoso y astuto .

**hay mujer aun sigues en la habitación que será de Harry**

**con que se llama Harry no quiero saber su apellido ya que pronto tendrá el tuyo Tom y seremos una gran familia**

**por su puesto que lo seremos pero entre los cuatro incluyendo a nagani , para el resto seremos como siempre recuerda que si alguien se entera que voy a tener un heredero no durara mucho.**

**Por supuesto, cuando vendrá Harry Tom**

**Hoy mismo, vine a buscar a nagani para que le lleve el mensaje .**

Harry y Draco cumplían castigo por no ir a clases y quedarse todo el día volando en la escoba, tenían que limpiar las lechucearías al modo muggle sin magia sus varitas fueron confiscadas por la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor , según Draco no había nada más humillante que eso , limpiaban las plumas de las aves , sus necesidades y tenían que sacar su olor de alguna manera Harry estaba furioso el no era ningún elfo para hacer ese trabajo el no huyo de su casa para seguir haciendo lo mismo como los odiaba a todos se la iban a pagar una a una no tendría piedad con ninguno de ellos , no la tuvieron con él porque el tenía que tenerla , ellos lo crearon ellos hicieron de sus las ilusiones de un niño todo el mal que se le pudiera hacer, ellos destruyeron su corazón su inocencia y a él mismo le quitaron el derecho de tener una familia de ser cuidado protegido por sus padres y amado por ellos, pues el director de la escuela se la pagaría de eso no le cabía duda .

Cansados y hechos unos despojos humanos fueron a buscar su varita donde la profesora que los estaba esperando , con una sonrisa eso era un buen escarmiento para que nunca más prefieran los aires antes que las clases especialmente cuando faltaban a un examen de ella , cosa que la molesto más porque tendría que hacer otro examen para estos jovencitos y se lo haría con más dificultad . Les entrego sus varitas Draco la miraba con temor pero Harry la desafiaba y la miraba con odio jamás pensó ver eso en los ojos de un alumno, la intimido le dio miedo solo les dijo que salieran había sentido mucha energía, mucha magia negra en el muchacho le preocupaba el destino del Joven Potter un poder como ese del lado equivocado podría ser muy malo para el lado de luz

Draco se acostó de inmediato , pero Harry comenzó a vestirse con trajes negros que podía confundirse perfectamente bien con la noche, un perfecto camuflaje para ver a su Lord bueno vio a la serpiente entre los arbustos y sintió su llamado lo habían mandado a llamar y no podía hacer esperar demasiado tiempo estaba muy emocionado pero no lo demostraba delante de Draco que ya estaba en un profundo sueño, salio de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y esta vez se puso su capa de invisibilidad no quería ser visto por nadie, sabía que este sería un gran día para él y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que salio del castillo internándose en el bosque .

_hola nagani te mando el Lord Voldemor pregunto Harry con un brillo en sus ojos_

_por su puesto muchacho que me mando el y como has estado , debemos empezar a caminar has armado un revuelo en la vida de Tom .y yo a arrastrarme . _

_es bueno o malo, todo eso , estoy bien y tu como estas caminado en silencio pensando si era bueno correr pero no lo haría._

_Tranquilo no pasara nada malo , note preocupes si estoy bien aunque con un poco de empacho me comí un animal un poco grande y aun no me lo puedo terminar de comer._

_Jajajajaja, llegamos al árbol._

Nuevamente estaba en la entrada de ese castillo enorme pero ahora iba más decidió que la primera vez que fue llamado, la puerta se abrió nuevamente todo oscuro y con antorchas a algunas distancias para dirigir el camino , solo se escuchaban el sonido de las pisadas de Harry a la serpiente arrastrándose, la puerta se abrió y vio no solo a Lord Voldemor sino también a una mujer que lo miraba seriamente , siguió su camino no quería arrodillarse era algo humillante para alguien como él así que solo bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto al hombre que tenía al frente suponiendo que era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos cosa que no se dudaba ni un segundo .

**bien harry , tienes que hacer algo que cosa te encontramos una familia pero debes pasar unas pruebas , para ver que tanto te mereces la familia que vamos a dar.**

**ha re lo que sea con tal de pertenecer a algo como la familia, solo dígame cuales son las pruebas.**

**Tienes que hacer todas las maldiciones , a esta sangre sucia, era una niña de una dos años mas o menos .**

Harry se acerco a la niña la contemplo pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos no podía hacerle eso , era mucho para él , como iba a torturar y matar a alguien tan inocente y pequeño pero a él le hicieron lo mismo , lo torturaron y lo mataron a esa edad y fueron sus propios padres los seres que te deben cuidar y proteger la niña comenzó a llorar , Harry no soportaba los llantos de nadie y la vista se nublo por completo un dolor en la cabeza y los ojos cambiaron de color .( ahora lloras con razón)

Crucio

La niña comenzó a chilla se revolcaba en el suelo pidiendo piedad , Harry le saco el hechizo no estaba bien que se desmayara sin antes de probar las otras maldiciones , dejo que la niña se calmara , y lo miraba con esos ojos inocentes Harry fue cuando la vio no supo porque y fue hasta donde de ella y la cogio en brazos, no podía hacerlo que le hicieron a él era terrible si hubiese sido u adulto sin ningún problema pero no un bebe , pero sabía que la bebe e iba a morir pero no sería manos de él . Dejo la niña aun lado y se dirigió a las miradas expectantes de las dos personas que estaban ahí.

**lo siento mucho mi Lord pero no puedo hacerlo , es un bebe tiene demasiada inocencia en sus ojos, creo que no merezco una familia lo dijo con tristeza.**

**tranquilo Harry has pasado la prueba no queríamos que lo hicieras queríamos ver tu nobleza y rectitud aunque no lo creas , hay mucho de mis hombres que no tienen eso , hubiesen hecho y más de lo que tu hiciste y me desagradan por completo , a algunos los mato por no ser honorables .**

**entonces si voy a tener una familia**

**por su puesto aquí la tienes desde este momento ella será tu madre y yo tu padre aunque será así en casa cuando vayas al circulo serás uno mas de mis hombres.**

**Solo asintio .**

Harry no esperaba esto, pensó que su familia serían unos mortifagos pero no el mismísimo Lord voldemor y esa mujer que estaba ahí sería su madre , se veía mucho mejor que la biológica la mujer le dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hizo tenía miedo de que le hicieran lo mismo que ahora fuera un arma y no un niño, que quería ser amado como todos, la mujer que aun no le decía como se llamaba lo llevo a un laboratorio de pociones arriba de la mesa había una poción la cuál le pidió que se la bebiera , lo pudo pero lo hizo sintió que su garganta ardía y cayo al suelo diciendo varias maldiciones que eran invendibles y cayo desmayado al suelo.

En la oficina del director estaba cansado ya quería ir a dormir y aun le quedaban unos cuantos papeles por revisar , cuando una ave muy extraña llego a la ventana de la oficina era un ave negra la dejo pasar tenia una carta negra cuando se la quito el ave salio volando perdiéndose en el bosque , cuando leyó su contenido de la pura impresión la carta se le cayo de las manos y mando a llamar a todos los profesores había alerta máxima, Harry Potter había sido secuestrado por Lord Voldemor por lo tanto los alumnos estaban en problemas pero no quería asustarlos así que llamo solo a los profesores y algunos aurores para que custodiaran y buscaran a lo mejor aun se podía hacer algo por el muchacho . La habitación de Draco fue invadida por el profesor Snape y el director de la escuela , Draco lo miraba asustado era la primera vez que el director venía a Slytherin en la historia de la casa y estaba en su habitación vio que no lo buscaban a él si no a su compañero que había desaparecido.

**que sabes del muchacho el director le estaba preguntando por Harry **

**nada señor me quede dormido de seguro salio cuando dormía dijo draco aun durmiendo.**

**Esta bien , quédese aquí y no salga de las habitaciones**

**Que le paso a Harry**

**Lo lamento no podemos decir más información y salieron del lugar, dejando a Draco muy preocupado, en realidad era la primera vez que se preocupaba por algo.**

Volvió a su oficina ahí lo esperaban los padres de Harry , estaban realmente confundido porque los llamaban a estas hora prácticamente los levantaron de la cama estaba de un mal genio, sobre todo James que le gustaba dormir hasta por los codos , Lily tenía mucha preocupación pero tenía un mal presentimiento algo pasaba con Harry era su madre aunque lo fue verdaderamente , sentía cuando sus hijos estaban en peligro. En la oficina no solo estaban los padres si no los profesores de la escuela impacientes y preocupados.

**Bueno quiero informales que han secuestrado aun alumno de la escuela al señor Harry Potter , Dumbledore le entrego la carta a los Potter Lily se lanzo a los brazos de James la cuál la abrazo.**

**y Brian esta bien , sería fatal si el se llega a poderar del niño ya no habría esperanza.**

**James es Harry que esta en peligro no Brian , Lily lloraba frenéticamente muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza de lo mala madre que había sido con su hijo .**

**Si esta bien perdon.**

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación todos se miraban las caras ninguno pronunciaba palabra había tristeza en los ojos de los profesores Harry había sido el mejor alumno que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos , cuando vieron que la profesora de adivinación se le pusieron los ojos rojos, y comenzó a decir una profecía.

_**EL ELEGIDO HA CAMBIADO DE BANDO**_

_**LA LUZ NO LO PROTEGIO Y MAGIA OSCURA**_

_**SE APODERO DE ÉL AHORA EL MUNDO EN PELIGRO ESTA. **_

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	4. el nacimiento de dark Harry

Capitulo 4 " El nacimiento de Dark Harry)

Nota: hola disculpen por el problema de nombres no me di cuenta , lo que pasa es que estaba leyendo fics parecidos para , inspirarme y estaba leyendo uno que se llama el invisible y se me quedo pegado el nombre del hermano de Harry en esa historia lo siento …. Perdonen pero soy un poco inexperta aun. Bueno les dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En la mente de cada una de las persona que estaban era de confusión hasta el director estaba confundido era necesario llamar a la orden y se había equivocado y el mayor de los Potter era el elegido , no se lo perdonaría nunca Los Potter estaban en un silencio no sabían que decir no que hacer , James se levanto aun en trance y salio de la habitación iba ir haber a Henry adoraba a ese niño , si el no era el elegido no importaba en estos momentos que hubiese sido de su familia si Dumbledore no hubiese llegado diciendo que uno de sus hijos era el elegido . Todos decidieron que era conveniente salir y dejar solo al director para que pensara las cosas y tomara una decisión , pero sabía que era demasiado tarde había perdido al elegido por un gran error .

En una habitación se encontraba un niño que sudaba y hablaba cosas intendibles, era cuidado por un elfa mientras su nueva familia estaba en misión lo único que hacia la elfa era ponerle un trapo mojado en la cabeza fue advertida por la señora Bellatrix que eso pasaría. Muchos recuerdos dolorosos pasaron por su cabeza lagrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas estaba llorando , muchos de sus sentimientos estaba desbocándose perdía el control y su mente comenzó a vagar a su niñez.

**Dos años**

Henry y Harry estaban sentados frente a frente , su madre le estaba dando de comer a Henry el cuál no quería comer y hacía un escándalo lloraba pero su madre tenía paciencia con él, lo hacia con mucho amor al final no se comió toda su comida pero ya su madre estaba muy cansada . Cuando le llego su turno su madre estaba de mal humor pero el se iba a comer toda su comida para aliviarle a su mamá si pudiera hacerlo solo ya lo hubiese hecho, su madre llego y no supo como pero le daba la comida no dejándolo tragar ya tenia tanta comida en la boca que comenzó a botarla y su madre le limpio muy enojada dando insultos que él entendía perfectamente a su edad . le pego en la boca muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar y para hacerla más grave llego su papá y lo mando a la pieza , cuando su padre a la pieza dijo una palabra y comenzó a chillar lo estaban torturando bajo la maldición del crucio, después de dos minutos le quito el hechizo y lo tiro a la cama , eso ya estaba inconciente, y esos eran los castigo de Harry a la edad de dos años.

**Cinco años **

A la edad de cinco años las cosas había mejorado un poco para Harry , eso se creía al menos su padre jugaba con él y su hermano estaban las escobas a fuera Harry quería probar la escoba de su hermano era mucho mejor que la que tenía él y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y comenzó a volar , se sentía muy Henry comenzó a chillar porque Harry había tomado su escoba , de es momento sabía que lo iban a castigar y de la peor manera bajo de inmediato al suelo devolviéndole la escoba diciendo que solo quería probarlo que no tenía para que hacer tanto escándalo. Su padre apareció y le dijo que iba a pasara una semana en casa de sus tíos muggle , a Harry le empezó a dar miedo se noto en su rostro sabia de ante mano que no lo tratarían bien ya que odiaban la magia y de seguro su padre le pidió que le dieran un trato especial , sin mas fue a su pieza a buscar algo de ropa pero no había nada de nada su ropa no estaba pensó que ya le tenían hecha la maleta, pero no fue se iría con lo puesto sus padres estaban locos , miro a su madre como pidiéndole ayuda pero no vio nada sabía que no lo ayudaría y una lagrima lastimera rodó por su mejilla.

Cuando llego a la casa de su tía lo recio un hombre grande y gordo que lo tiro para adentro , se cayo por el impulso le dolió mucho y le dijo que se metiera ahí dentro era debajo de la escalera, un niño muy gordo bajo corriendo las escalera haciendo que cayera polvo y lo asustara por dios tenía cinco años. A la hora del almuerzo fue llamado pero la comida que le dieron a él no fue ni pariente de la que ellos comían , era una mazamorra café y pan quemado , Harry a penas comió no le gusto nada la comida como deseaba salir corriendo de esa casa.

( voy a poner un resumen de todo lo que le hicieron a Harry sus tíos para hacerlo más breve )

Así transcurrió la semana para Harry había bajado sus cinco kilos , su mirada era perdida en la nada y las lagrimas ya no salían de sus ojos ya que había llorado mucho todas las noches , fue en ese momento que juro que se vengaría algún día de todos los que le hicieron daño , Al día siguiente sus padres incluyendo a su hermano lo fueron a buscar a la casa de tíos cuando abrieron vieron a un niño de cinco años muy delgado con ojeras estaba destruido ni siquiera saludo solo se subió al auto de su padre , que un auto hechizado , el camino fue silencioso Harry no hablaba y su vista estaba perdido detrás del vidrio ni siquiera se inmutaba por las risitas apagadas de su hermano , harry lo odiaba todo esto era por su culpa y se las pagaría una a una no sería ahora pero muy pronto haría de su vida un infierno tal como el la hizo con el si el era el que vencería a Lord Voldemor pues el inventaría una nueva profecía y sería el quien vencerá a su hermano Gemelo trabajaría en eso hasta lograrlo .

Cuando llegaron a la casa harry subió corriendo a su habitación se metió en el baño para bañarse hacia una semana que no se bañaba , estuvo mas o menos una hora en la tina de baño, cuando su madre lo llamo a Almorzar , pensó por fin una comida decente para el Grandioso Harry Potter . Bajo a comer totalmente hermoso con una polera negra y unos pantalones negros se había cortado el cabello para verse diferente a su hermano y una mirada fría ver así a un niño de cinco años daba mucho miedo Harry se sentó en su lado de siempre y espero a que su padre empezara a comer primero como era la costumbre después de eso comenzó a comer tenía mucha hambre demasiada , bueno llego la parte del postre su hermano no se había comido toda la comida pero aun así le dieron el postre si hubiese sido él lo dejaban sin postre toda la semana. Desde ese entonces su castigos por cualquier cosa eran por golpes propinados por su padre cuando veía que se estaba pasando llegaba su madre a detenerlo pero se lo llevaba dejando ahi tirado en el suelo como si fuera cualquier bulto. Pero ya no lloraba y era lo que más rabia le daba a su padre, solo , se apretaba el cuerpo del dolor que le provocaba cada golpe.

**Fin del Flasback**

Harry sintió una mano helada que pasaba por su cabeza nunca antes lo habían tocado de esa forma , empezó a relajarse y sentir esa sensación no quería abrir los ojos porque podía ser solo un sueño , pero sintió que la mujer lo besaba en la frente y le decía bebe una sonrisa salio del rostro del pequeño empezó abrir los ojos de un color azul intenso como los ojos de Tom , La poción que se le había dado era para otorgarle características de Tom a Harry el color del cabello era el mismo solo que mas liso y no era desordenado prácticamente las características Potter habían desaparecido en el muchacho. El estomago del muchacho rugió de hambre y como no hacerlo si hacia una semana que estaba acostado sin comer prácticamente inconciente, inmediatamente apareció una elfa con comida muy exquisita la mejor para el príncipe oscuro como sería llamado ahora todo aquel que se dirigiera a él los mortifagos del circulo externo tendrían que esperar a conocerlo cuando estuviera listo para ayudar a su padre pero no así el circulo de confianza del Lord ellos sabrían de la existencia ya que ellos tendrían que protegerlo y ser su guardia personal.

Tom entro a la habitación del cual ahora sería su hijo no estaba enterado de la poción que le dio bellatrix en vez de enojar sonrió algo que jamás pensó que haría al contemplar a su nueva familia se acerco a la cama de Harry se miraron un poco una mirada fría que cambio con una sonrisa de parte del Lord.

- **Bien Harry Marvolo Black ese será tu nombre desde ahora dijo Tom**

**- esta bien Padre puedo llamarte así** – **Harry un tanto emocionado y tímido**

**Harry ahora somos tu familia la que nos pediste que fuéramos , Bellatrix contesto la pregunta mirando a Tom , por su puesto y a mi madre…**

**bien Bella es mejor dejar a Harry descansar mañana será presentado en sociedad por el circulo interno a todo esto ya no vuelves a la escuela te quedaras aquí y serás educado en casa Bella te enseñara todo lo que debas aprender y si tengo tiempo también te enseñare algo .**

**si padre.**

Ambos personajes salieron de la habitación acompañados detrás de una elfa que llevaba la bandeja , Harry se quedo solo asimilando su nueva vida y le gustaba mucho mas de la que tenía anteriormente si bien cierto sus padres no eran muy amoroso hacían lo que podían mientras no lo maltrataran y no lo despreciaran todo estaría bien para el pequeño Harry que había sufrido en su vida desde el primer año de vida no recordaba haber sido feliz en su infancia .

Dumbledore estaba que echaba chispas por la rabia no había leído la segunda parte de la profecía que estaba al reverso si hasta le decía el nombre de la persona que sería el elegido debía llamarse Harry y tenía que llevar el apellido de la luz en caso contrario las cosas se invertirían y llegaría la segunda era oscura ……

**Continuara…** esta vez el capitulo es más corto pero quería hablar solo de Harry para que entiendan mejor por que Harry es así


	5. ataque hogwrats

Capitulo5 " Ataque a Hogwrats"

Harry y Bellatrix caminaban por los jardines del castillos que era protegido por numerosos hechizos era la primera caminata de madre e hijo Bellatrix le estaba enseñando la historia de su padre y también al amor y lealtad que debía tenerle siempre , Harry contenía todo la información que le estaban dando , de pronto sintió un cariño en la cabeza era su nueva madre que lo estaba acariciando , sentía que lo de los cariños eran nuevos para él nunca nadie se había atrevido a acariciarlo y se dejo envolver por ese frió cariño , de igual forma abrazo a Bellatrix, y siguieron caminando abrazados mientras eran observados por unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Después ambos madre e hijo se separaron habían llegado al laboratorio de pociones esa era su clase de hoy le enseñaría el antídoto para el veneno de nagani solo Bellatrix y Tom lo conocían , claro obviamente se lo enseño a Bellatrix . Bella observaba al niño era un natural en pociones seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones dedicado y concentrado con lo que estaba haciendo era una poción muy complicada de hacer si a ella le costo seis meses hacerla para que quedara como debía estar, estuvo mas o menos dos hora y la poción estaba hecha fue analizada esta vez por Tom que había entrado haber los avances de su heredero la poción estaba correcta solo faltaba la prueba final se le ocurrió mantener a su hijo con la mordedura de la serpiente pero no era correcto ya que el daño que tenía el muchacho en espíritu era muy grande y podía tomarlo como una ofensa personal , uno de sus servidores sería quien probara el antídoto.

Dumbledore comenzó la búsqueda de Harry Potter todo el mundo mágico estaba enterado de la desaparición del muchacho la escuela estaba llena de aurores , había hasta letreros donde daban hasta una recompensa pero no decía que Lord Voldemor tenía al muchacho en su poder, los Potter aun no salían de su asombro al muchacho que habían tratado mal toda su vida era al que tenía que haber protegido y al niño que debía dejar de lado era el que protegieron toda su vida ahora habían cumplido todo lo que deseaban a su un tiempo atrás que solamente Henry fuera su hijo , pero ahora las cosas eran distintas los cargos de conciencia eran muy grande para los Potter Dumbledore no los iba a visitar se sentía apenado, era todo su culpa de lo que estaba pasando en casa de los Potter . Henry no superaba al alumno promedio sacaba las misma notas que cualquier alumno no mas estaba deprimido en realidad se había enterado de la desaparición de Harry y sentía que algo le faltaba en realidad quería a su hermano pero estaba tan ciego que nunca se dio cuenta que Harry era su otra mitad por decirlo de alguna forma el le proporcionaba energía o sea magia sin él nunca saldría adelante.

Henry comenzó a alejarse de la familia y amigos se asilo en su propio mundo y comenzó a buscar a Harry por su cuenta pero no había rastro de él le pregunto al odioso de Malfoy pero no sabía nada y al igual que el estaba deprimido Harry era su único amigo .

James y Lily discutían del trato que le habían dado a su primogénito nunca se dieron cuenta del daño que le hicieron si se unía la lado oscuro sería culpa de ellos no del muchacho ellos no lo supieron criar ni educar mas bien lo dejaron solo e influenciable quien sabe que le prometió Lord Voldemor para que el niño se uniera ellos igual se unieron en su búsqueda , los espías que tenían del lado contrario no tenían noticia del niño no sabían que su amo lo habían secuestrado en realidad estaba desaparecido solo trabajaba con su circulo interno , era muy difícil acceder a él solo los fieles a él podían entrar , solo aquel que bebía la poción de la verdad podía intentar entrar a el, ningún espía del circulo externo que fuera espía podía ingresar a él que estuviera en su sano juicio ahí se le acaba la carrera de la maldad .

En el castillo de Lord Voldemor Harry estaba siendo vestido con las mejores vestimenta para ser presentado como su heredero ya los miembro estaban enterados de la existencia del heredero y estaban impacientes por conocer al pequeño amo, Bella estaba al cargo de que Harry quedara en perfecto estado llevaba un suéter negro unos pantalones negros y una capa plateada con los colores de Slytherin , el cabello tenia un brillo especial. Cuando estuvo listo su padre entro lo miro y con una solo mirada pidio que se acercara sin miedo se acerco.

**bien muchacho llego el momento que pruebes , que serás el príncipe de mis mejores hombres, ellos te seguirán si tu les demuestras que mereces ser mi hijo.**

**que es exactamente lo que debo hacer padre.**

**Te darás cuenta tu solo , son tres pruebas que debes pasar recuerda observa bien no te apresures y piensa bien **

**Esta bien padre.**

**Harry recuerda todo esta en tu cabeza. **

**Si madre.**

Padre e hijo se dirigían al gran salón donde era esperado por cinco mortifagos Malfoy, Snape, Parkison , Not y Zabini , la gran puerta se abrió , primero entro Lord Voldemor y luego Harry , El príncipe sin ningún temor y con la mirada en alto entro mirando a los mortifagos por encima del hombro como su padre pero el era educado con ellos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto el cuál fue respondido con una reverencia la primera prueba estaba pasada .

**1.- respeto a sus sirvientes **

Había mucho silencio , Harry comenzó observar lo que había a su alrededor pero no encontraba nada hasta que vio algo era un hombre vestido de negro que estaba tiritando quien sabe por que , saco su varita del bolsillo se puse frente a frente a él pero en guardia lo miro a los ojos y no lo ataco si el atacaba primero el atacaría después de breves minutos el hombre se arrodillo a sus pies la segunda prueba estaba superada.

**2 .- la Nobleza**

Pero sabía que vendría la ultima prueba y la más difícil de pronto vio que alguien traía un cuerpo , era su primo Muggle no sabía porque estaba ahí pero siempre lo quiso ver a sus pies la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él no lo podía controlar sus ojos cambiaron de color empezó a recodar las injustitas que era sujeto por su primo y familiares muggle, fue cuando empezó a chillar y a llorar lo estaban torturando , Harry miraba con placer pero algo no estaba bien estaba sangrando con una sola orden detuvo el ataque a su primo el mortifago que lo torturaba era Malfoy . Fue cuando se dio cuenta que empezaron a aplaudir y darle la bienvenida con una reverencia tercera prueba pasada. Miro a su padre y el asintió que desde ahora sería el príncipe oscuro y todo lo que era de él seria suyo todo su reinado .

**3.- piedad y capacidad de Dar ordenes**

Un amo que no sabe dar ordenes no es amo ni una persona que se le deba respeto y eso era lo que su padre le estaba enseñando era su primera enseñanza como hijo de Lord voldemor . Todos pasaron al gran comedor iban a comer todos juntos era lo que se acostumbraba después de una sección ya los estaba esperando Bella ella no era del circulo interno , su misión era espía en el circulo externo debía buscar a los traidores, pero en cierta forma igual era de confianza del Lord . Harry se iba a sentar al lado de su madre pero la mirada de su padre fue severa así que se tubo que ir a sentar al otro extremo de la mesa se alejo, aya no quería se sentía solo pero bueno debía acostumbrase en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad no era cosa fuera de lo comun sus padres lo estaba despreciando de seguro no era digno de estar en la mesa con ellos la historia de su vida , era muy cierto para ser verdad pero si osaba si quiera a maltratarlo físicamente no se lo perdonaría nunca , voldemor intento entrar en la mente del muchacho pero estaba bien protegida diablos pensaba el Lord sabía oclumencia muy bien quien demonios había estado entrenando al muchacho para que fuera así de poderoso se lo preguntaría después, era Lord Voldemor experto en oclumencia y no podía entrar en la mente del muchacho cuando el era capaz de controlar cualquier mente a su voluntad . definitivamente albus había perdido un gran potencial, el muchacho lo era , muy fuerte y poderoso había magia blanca en él pero el haría de todo oscuro pero no arruinaría su esencia no mataría su niñez hasta que llegara el momento no lo haría madurar a la fuerza, sería un niño hasta que se convirtiera en adulto.

Bella se levanto de la mesa dando una señal a Harry que se levantara y así lo hizo un poco triste eso lo pudo ver con claridad en la profundidad de sus ojos , eso si aun no lo podía hacer a la perfección ocultar sus sentimientos, .

**Bella deja a Harry será su primera misión con nosotros dijo Lord Voldemort **

**por su puesto , tiene que hacerlo muy bien Harry será tu primera misión contesto Bella.**

**Si. Se notaba la emoción de Harry en los ojos. **

Estaban todos reunidos esta vez Tom le dio permiso para que estuviera cerca para que escuchar y pusiera atención a lo que se hacia , Snape no lo reconoció no sabía que Harry Potter era el mismo muchacho que tenía al frente es que se veía muy diferente con los rasgos de Tom , bueno todos hablaban y daban sus hipótesis con mucho respeto para no hacer enfadar al Lord si es cierto tenían mucha confianza pero nunca como para que le perdonara si el caso lo requería el problema que tenían era como iban a entrar al colegio por los niños la parte inicial ya estaba lista Snape se encargaría de los niños los juntaría a todos en un lugar para no tener tantos problemas y estuvieran bien sincronizados. Esta vez intervino Harry con mucha decisión.

- **Yo tengo un mapa de Hogwrart solo que esta en el colegio Draco podría buscarlo y entregárselo al profesor Snape**

**interesante , Malfoy tu hijo esta en condiciones de pertenecer al grupo y es de confianza pregunto Tom **

**si mi señor lo dijo con mucho orgullo que su amo pensara en su hijo para ser parte del grupo . es de confianza**

**el es mi mejor amigo en la escuela esto sorprendió a Lucios que jamás pensó que su hijo podía ser amigo del príncipe mas orgullo sentía de su hijo .**

**bien snape avísale al muchacho y dile que esta noche será retirado del castillo junto con los demás niños , eso sería todo retírense y descansen que mañana nos espera un gran día**

**si mi lord dijeron los cinco Mortifagos.**

Snape había mandado a llamar a algunos de los alumnos Neville, Seamus, Deamus, Hanna, Jordan , Malfoy, Zabbini , Parkinson , Flints y Julians , estaban castigados supuestamente debían trabajar todos juntos pero Snape les dio beber una poción a cinco de ellos de inmediato comenzaron a tomar las características del otro mientras se iban transformando Snape los iba matando uno a uno iban cayendo hasta que los cinco fueron asesinados , los otros cinco fueron transportados al castillo del Lord por medio de un transportador , que fue destruido de inmediato Snape llevo a los cuerpos de los alumnos a la entrada del colegio y apareció la marca tenebrosa alrededor del colegio dando la alerta a los aurores todos quedaron horrorizados cuando vieron los cuerpos de los alumnos a la entrada del colegio. Al día siguiente todos los apoderados fueron a retirar a sus hijos y el colegio de magia y hechicería fue cerrado hasta nuevo aviso .

**Continuara….**


	6. el regreso de harry potter

Capitulo 6 EL REGRESO DE HARRY POTTER.

Draco, Pancy , Blaise, Flintt y Julians, Vincente , Gregory se les unieron después ellos serían el nuevo grupo de mortifagos selectos para ayudar a la causa del señor oscuro , mientras los otros estudiantes los estaban enterrando en el cementerio sin saber que estaban enterrando a los equivocados sus cuerpos nunca descansarían en paz. Todos los niños estaban muy nerviosos era la primera vez que estaban delante del señor oscuro si bien es cierto habían sido entrenados y enseñados para actuar frente a él no era lo mismo además estaba ese niño que era de su edad que los miraba inquisidoramente.

**Bienvenidos mis nuevos reclutas , ustedes serán entrenados en esta torre para convertirse en los mejores de mi Imperio. Lo dijo Tom con una sonrisa de maldad , este joven que ven aquí es mi hijo estaran a su cargo es a él que le deberán dar los reportes de las misiones que se les den en otras palabra el es su amo solo el y yo podemos darles ordenes las cuales deberán cumplir a cabalidad , a nadie deben decirles que poseo un hijo al que averigüé que esta pasando información puede considerarse niño muerto .**

**muy buenas espero que nos llevemos bien y puedan cumplir mis ordenes sin ningún problema soy Harry Marvolo Black hijo de Lord Voldemor y conocido por ustedes y el circulo como el príncipe oscuro así se dirigirán a mi . Pueden irse con sus padres los esperan mañana lo quiero bien temprano tu Malfoy te quedas quiero hablar contigo. **

**Si mi príncipe.**

**Ya retírense. **

Malfoy estaba nervioso para que quería que se quedara el hijo del lord por lo que veía era un chico muy particular tenía unos ojos que demostraban su frialdad cuando el Lord se fue los ojos de el cambiaron y vio como se lanzo a él para abrazarlo, al principio pensó que el tipo era rarito y le dio susto quien sabe para que lo quería .

**jajaja si te miras en un espejo te matarías de la risa soy Harry Potter bueno lo era , después de que fui adoptado por mi padre .**

Bella y Harry se fueron por un tiempo a recorrer el mundo mágico y a entrenar como Harry estaba bien avanzado no necesitaba las clases de Snape el cuál aun no se entera que el heredero de voldemor es nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter así tenía que tener un entrenamiento especial algunas veces su padre se tomaba unas vacaciones dejando al mando a Lucius Malfoy su mejor mortifago , cuando eso pasaba Draxco se creía el mejor de todos los que estaban ahí y tenían que cumplirles todos sus caprichos , el y Harry se mantenían en contacto por medio de lechuzas , y algunas veces por la chimenea cosa que encontraban muy divertidas aunque si eran sorprendidos eran castigados pero eran niños y no les importaban mucho. La vida de Harry no podía ir mejor , la relación con su madre era increíble cuando no tenían que entrenar caminaban por los jardines de la mansión , además de ser mimado y consentido hasta la saciedad no ayudaba mucho su padre para su cumpleaños numero doce le había regalado una saeta de fuego ya que la otra se la había quedado su hermano se entero que la profesora de adivinación fue asesinada a manos de su padre , se preguntaba si esa muerte era necesaria pero no le dio mucha vuelta al tema estaba bien sin preguntar estupideces la herencia gryffindor en la sangre.

Su padre le comentó a Harry que se quedaría un tiempo más entrenando por el mundo mágico , cuando tuviera dieciséis años se encargaría del nuevo grupo de mortifagos que estarían a su cargo , eso en parte lo alegro mucho ya que se lo estaba pasando increíble viajando y conociendo muchas cosas que no sabían que existían era feliz , su tristeza ya no existía en sus ojos y eso era todo lo que le importaba ahora se encontraba en Grecia aprendiendo su cultura mágica. Las cosas cambiaron por que a Draco se le dio permiso para que fuera a ver a Harry ellos ahora estaba viajando a un país llamado Chile que quedaba en el ultimo lugar del mundo , no tenía mucha cultura mágica pero fue a aprender algunos hechizos rústicos a ese país se iban algunos mortifagos que escaparon de azcaban y eran perseguidos .

Draco estaba feliz de ver a su amigo hacia muchos años que no lo veía ya tenían quince años, Harry prácticamente no se acordaba de su antigua familia solo de su venganza, Harry y Draco se encontraba muy aburridos mirando el cielo acostados en el césped de la mansión en donde se estaban quedando pero Harry esta noche tenía planes no se quedaría en casa y Draco iría con él definitivamente.

Draco esta noche saldremos a una fiesta muggle

De que hablas Harry dandose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos

toy aburrido Draco y se de buenos lugares muggle donde los chicos de nuestras edad va a divertirse y tu me acompañaras

pero no nos darán permiso para ir a esos lugares

y quien te dijo que pediríamos permiso nos escaparemos

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír definitivamente el hijo del lord no era buena junta para el inocente Draco .

Henrry seguía siendo el hijo consentido de sus padres pero no a los extremos como antes curiosamente había una foto de Harry colgada en la pared de la casa , Henry tenia para hacer fiesterilla en su casa de vez en cuando como cualquier adolescente , las fiesta solamente las hacia para poder estar cerca de Ginny Wesleey pero ella no lo pescaba siempre andaba con Samuel un tipo que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Ya era de noche Harry y Draco estaban en la disco la miraban desde afuera hasta sus vestimentas eran muggles, unos jeen desgastados , zapatillas , poleros vestían semejantes iban a una parte donde se suponían que se pagaban las entradas , las consiguieron y entraron un poco asustados con lo que se encontraría era la primera vez que hacían algo así, cuando entraron querian tener ojos en la espaldas para ver cada detalle la musica era muy fuerte, un escenario , y las luces que los mariaban vieron unos asientos desocupados se fueron a senta ahí para ver mejor con claridad, miraron para el lado y vieron a dos muggles que los miraban extraños no sabían porque poco contactos con mujeres, apareció un hombre a preguntar que querían tomar (si bien es cierto no esta permitido que beban niños de quince años en locales nocturnos en este mundo siii) ambos pidieron unas cervezas para empezar , de pronto vieron que dos niñas de su edad se acercaron a la mesa, quería compartir con ellos y no tuvieron ninguna objeción querían pasarla bien y por lo que veía en esos lugares se bailaba con mujeres así que ellos tenían que hacerlo igual se preguntaban como le harían en el baile nunca en su vida habían bailado.

**Hola me llamo Paula y ella es mi amiga Ferny, y ustedes quienes son **

**Harry y el es mi amigo Draco , las saludo con un beso en la mejilla **

Los cuatro conversaban animadamente las chica usaban algo en la boca que echaban humo por la boca lo cual tenía muy curioso a Harry que quería ver lo que pasaba hasta que le pregunto si le daba uno de esos , lo encendió y por poca se ahoga se le fue el humo a lo pulmones una se puso a reír pero Harry la miro con una mirada de esas de que te sigue riendo y te mato , Ferny le enseño como tenía que hacerlo y aprendió rápido lo mismo Draco comenzaron a tocar una canción y las chicas comenzaron a gritar y sin preguntar siquiera tomaron de la mano a los muchachos y se los llevaron a las pistas de baile . Solo movían los pies mientras las chicas prácticamente se desarmaban bailando , comenzaron a mirar para el lado para ver como bailaban los hombres pronto con las condiciones físicas que se encontraba pillaron de una lo que tenían que hacer, ya era hora de marcharse las puerta del mundo mágico iban a ser cerradas. Paule le entrego su numero telefónico a Harry para que la llamaran por si querían salir de nuevo y con esto ultimo salieron del mundo muggle para dirigirse a casa estaban un poco pasaditos en alcohol.

Harry se quedo para a la entrada de la casa vio la carroza de su padre, esto ya no le gustaba y Draco tenía una cara de miedo impresionante , silenciosamente se acerco a la carroza se percato de que estaba fresco quería decir que había llegado recientemente , con una sola mirada le dijo a Draco que lo siguiera y al más puro estilo de los morifagos comenzaron a correr necesitaban llegar a tiempo , su padre iba a pasar por su habitación el cuento de las almohadas no se lo creería ,tantas veces lo había hecho y ahora le pasaba esto , lo bueno era que su habitación quedaba en la planta baja y había dejado la ventana abierta para entrar después . Sintió unos pasos ya su padre venía por él se sacaron como pudieron la ropa muggle y quedaron en boxeer sin más se metieron a la cama como si hubiesen estado siempre ahí , cinco segundos depuse la puerta fue abierta su padre y su madre estaban parado en la puerta , Harry no quiso abrir los ojos su padre sentía que algo no andaba bien había mucho olor a cigarro y tragos . De inmediato se acerco a la cama de su hijo y vio que tenía aliento a alcohol había estado tomando bella hizo lo mismo con draco el igual olía a alcohol Draco estaba que Salía corriendo gracias al su madre que esa mujer era su tía, el corazón casi se le salia del pecho en cambio harry estaba sereno y tranquilo le habían enseñado a conservar la calma en situaciones difíciles debía ocultar la adrenalina que Salía a de su cuerpo . Su padre salieron de la habitación no muy convecidos mañana sería un largo día pensó Harry.

**Draco estas bien , pregunto Harry **

**si , un poco nervioso no más estubo muy cerca todo eso.**

**Si, oie como la pasaste esa muggles estaban muy lindas**

**Draco se puso colorado era tímido, si estaban lindas , vio como Harry se reía **

**Jajajajajajajejejje, si te vieras estas rojo no me digas que nunca has estado con una chica.**

**Si claro que he estado**

**Mentira nunca, ni un beso vas a tener que practicar hermano te estas quedando atrás **

**Yo mi primer beso lo di a los trece años a una hija de unos mortifagos , era muy gruapa eso fue en Grecia . Ya es mejor dormir que mañana será un largo día **

Harry no era lo que aparentaba ser era todo un rebelde se escapa constantemente de las faldas de su madre al mundo muggle a carretear y buscar diversión con chicas muggles eran fáciles de convencer , lo que lo tenía pensando era la venida de su padre se suponía que vendría en un tiempo más acaso ya había llegado el momento de regresar a Londres , eso lo dejaba con un toque de trizteza no quería regresar se la estaba pasando increíble, pero sabía que era el hijo del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo y debía cumplir con su palabra el momento estaba cerca que el ascendiera como su heredero su hijo y su más colaborador porque mortifago el no era ni lo sería nunca estaba por muy encima de ellos , La mañana apareció en el cuarto de Harry había un día soleado entraba por todo la ventaba afuera se podía escuchar a las golondrinas y gorriones que cantaba para despertar a Harry el cuál no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse Draco dormía como un angelito , cerro las cortinas y siguió durmiendo no quería levantarse todavía además tenia un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte un sabor amargo en la boca todo producto del alcohol que había tomado si no fuera por Harry el segurita tomando en esa disco pero menos mal porque si no el medio castigo que le hubiese llegado.

Estaban todos reunidos tomando el desayuno Harry solo esperaba que su padre le dijera que tenía que volver ,ya esta listo seguramente su poderes se habían incrementado increíblemente , solo quería que lo dejara de mirar de esa forma sabía sus intenciones quería entrar en su mente sentía punzadas pero el también era experto en la oclumencia, así que era una verdadera lucha que tenían los dos el poder mental de su padre era increíble pero el de él no se quedaba atrás , ambos se estaban cansando su madre tuve que intervenir ya que estábamos utilizando energía innecesaria como adoraba a esa mujer , por todo que la quería bueno comenzó hablar su padre.

**Harry llego el momento de que te hagas cargo de mis mortifagos , además tienes una misión especial .**

**la escuela de magia y hechicería se va a reabrir y quiero que tu vuelvas a la escuela como Harry Potter. Dijo El lord dejando a todos los presentes en estado de shock**

**el no puede lo van a lastimar de nuevo Tom intervino Bella ya que Harry no articulaba ninguna palabra.**

**Tranquila que no lo abandonaremos , necesito que harry este ay porque están pasando cosas que nos conviene y el es único que tendría información directa.**

**Pero padre si ellos…**

**Calma ahora tu eres más poderoso que ellos incluso que tu ex hermano y si te hacen algo mueren antes de lo pensado. Te lo aseguro además no estarás solo tu amigos y mortifagos te acompañaran .**

**Esta bien acepto , padre pero como lo haré si se supone que desaparecí hace años…**

**Mmm, te regresaremos en condiciones defectuosas, les dirás que estuviste secuestrado y que fuiste maltratado, nadie ha sabido de ti así nadie sospecharía nada. Te harás como si estuvieras traumado o que fuiste muy maltratado entre nosotros.**

**Esta bien cuando regresamos.**

**Mañana Harry todo se hará muy rápido ya que Howgrats la abren en estos días. Y Antes de que la abran tu tendrás que aparecer si no será muy sospechoso.**

Harry estaba demasiado nervioso como hacia años no se sentía no quería volver haberlos no quería, Bella, Tom y Draco veían a Harry por la ventana estaba sentado en un árbol mirando el cielo, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla estaba muy vulnerable y sensible los vería a los seres que más daño le han hecho en la historia de su vida y ahora que pensaba que solo vería dentro de un ataud un ataud que el mismo les daría tendría que verlos y volver a compartir con ellos y con su odioso hermano, pero bueno ya todo estaba escrito y tendría que ir con su antigua familia dejo , de la sus pensamientos y se dirigió a ordenar sus cosas para irse a su nueva vida lo mal que tendría que regresar con sus ojos verdes, se había acostumbrado a tenerlos celeste le daban un verdadero toque de maldad pero en fin ya los recuperaría cuando venciera de verdad a esas persona que se hacían llamar de la luz . Porque el los vencería junto con su padre y les haría pagar esa sería su venganza y una sonrisa maliciosa al mas puro estilo voldemor salio de sus labios .

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo , los equipajes se irían por medio de un transportador los llevaría directo al castillo de Lord voldemor , en menos de tres segundos estaban Harry como un niño chiquito se fue a la que era su habitación si todo estaba como lo dejo , a Draco lo estaban esperando para llevárselo a casa, La cena estuvo en completo silencio ya que sería la ultima que compartiría por unas cuantas semanas ero los que más sufrían con todo esto era bella y Harry ya que ambos se adoraban como si fueran familiares de verdad.

En esa noche los niños mortifagos estaban ansiosos se les presentaría a su amo el cuál los llevaría a la victoria junto con su Lord , todo estaba preparado incluso los padres de los chicos estaban presentes, después irían a una cena preparada por el Lord a sus nuevos sirvientes , tan solo eran niños entrenados y preparados para matar , torturar y ocasionar el caos a las ordenes de Harry .

Todo estaba cubierto por velas y antorchas , vestían con túnicas negras , El lord estaba sentado junto a su hijo en un trono miraba a esos mortifagos como analizándoos , estaban muy nerviosos los jóvenes fue cuando Harry se paro del trono y comenzó a caminar y los observo de cerca. Pregunto los nombres de cada uno como si no lo supieran , hasta que llego donde Draco y lo saludo sin importarle el protocolo , el era su amigo y no sería tratado como ellos , bueno comenzó hablar y empezaron a parecer sangre sucias eran unos muggles y hechiceras que recogieron cada uno tomo una victima y comenzó a torturar para probar si estaban listo y sus mentes también no querían locos al mando de Harry esta era una elite bien preparada si no un profesor de pociones tendría problemas. Harry nombro a Draco el que se encargaría de vigilar que se cumplieras sus ordenes .

A Harry se le dio una poción para que bebiera cuando estuviera al frente de su casa las túnicas estaba rajadas igual la ropa para que pareciera que de verdad había sido maltratado , por medio de un traslador llego al valle Godric , vio su casa y bebido la poción de inmediato comenzó a sentir los efectos de ella su pelo había crecido, tenia moretones por todas partes y había bajado de peso parecía un desnutrido, sentía que estaba demasiado cansado para seguía caminando y cayo desmayado en el césped.

**HARRYYYYY**

**Continuara….**


	7. la confusion de harry

Capitulo 7 " La confusión de Harry"

Henrry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , su hermano estaba tirado en su Jardín se veía muy mal no quería tocarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo gritando como desesperado Harry , esta aquí regreso. Cuando llego vio a su padre, madre, sus dos tíos y el señor Albus estaban preparando la bienvenida a los estudiantes al colegio.

**Harry, Harry esta aquí **

**de que hablas pregunto James a Henrry su hijo que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.**

**Harry esta en el patio y no se ve bien tiene que ayudarlo**

Todos se pararon incluyendo a Albus y fueron al patio y a unos metros vieron el cuerpo de un niño de dieciséis años muy mal herido lo dieron vuelta y un quejido salio del rostro de Harry era la copia de James , Henrry era su gemelo pero la separación ocasiono algunos cambios en ellos , lo tomaron suavemente y lo llevaron a la habitación de la cuál nunca sacaron sus cosas , esperaron a que despertara para comenzar el interrogatorio , Lily acepto quedarse al cuidado de Harry mientras despertara . Pasaron como dos horas cuando su ojos comenzaron abrirse y lo primero que vio fue a su madre que lo acompañaba , fue cuando pidió un vaso de agua sentía como si le hubiesen hecho cientos de crucios.

**Harry despertaste, y se acerca a él y lo mira tratando de encontrar algo del niño que algún día fue. Lily solo veía unos ojos fríos sin expresión .**

**quiero agua fue lo único que dijo Harry **

En la mesita había un vaso de agua el cuál Lily prácticamente corrió para pasársela , ayuda a Harry a levantarse para que pudiera beber , luego cayo de nuevo en la cama y cerro sus ojos no quería ver a su madre, fue cuando empezaron a llegar mucha gente pero los conocía muy bien a todos incluso su hermano estaba y se acerco a al lado de lo que alguna vez fue su cama no entendía pero era como si estuviera feliz de que estuviera en casa. Harry pensaba que algo no andaba bien definitivamente todos lo miraban extraño a Harry pero sabía que no se habían dado cuenta querían saber como había llegado hasta aquí .

**me escape hubo un rebelión de mortifagos y pude escarpar estaba encerrado en los calabozos de Lord voldemort, el quería que me uniera a ellos y yo no quería hacerlo no quería que nadie me mandara y no lo acepto aun . Me torturaban todos los días hasta que me rindiera pero como no podía lo hacía con más hazaña y eso fue lo que me paso durante este tiempo, Harry decidió que para que fuera más creíble comenzó a llorar en realidad al principio era de mentira pero después cobro vida su llanto era todo el dolor que había en su corazón .**

Nunca antes habían escuchado llorar a Harry solo cuando tenía cinco años fue la ultima vez que alguien lo escucho llorar, Henrry era la primera vez que lo abrazaba , era algo calido , sintió lo que siempre debió haber sido, en realidad esto había sido culpa de sus padre que el no hubiese crecido junto con el , en fin ya había que parar el escándalo y saco el vaso de agua que estaba al lado suyo y comenzó a tomar.

**Henrry puedes dejar de abrazarme no puedo tomar agua , lo dijo fríamente**

**así claro , y dejo de abrazarlo.**

Harry estaba cansado diablos la poción de su padre lo dejo exhausto aunque ya estaba recobrando sus energía sentía la magia correr como nunca era como si estuviera completo y decidió dormir en la cama que antes había utilizado y lo acompaño en numerables pesadillas. Espera que pudiera soñar con su madre la echaba mucho de menos más bien la extrañaba era la primera vez que estaba lejos de ella, desde que había aceptado ser su madre. Al despertar sintió que alguien venia con una bandeja era Lily le traía el desayunó , Harry estaba confundido desde cuando tantas atenciones para él que demonios había pasado en su ausencia , se sentó en la cama dio las gracias , su madre se sentó el la mesita del lado, Harry estaba nervioso nunca había visto a su madre de esa forma solo con Henrry el desayuno estaba exquisito había olvidado la mano de su madre , antes de dejar la bandeja en el suelo su madre se le adelanto y se la quito de las manos.

**Disculpe me puedo dar un baño es que ya estoy harto de la cama , ya estoy bien **

**si claro , en el armario hay toallas , voy a traer una ropas de Henrry para que te pongas mientras te vamos a comprar ropa nueva Harry **

**ropa nueva a mi, pregunto estupefacto por lo que le habían dicho siempre se había vestido con la ropa vieja que no usaba Henrry **

**lily se puso roja por tal comentario era evidente que nunca le había comprado ropa a Harry y estuviera confundido sin más salio de la habitación. .**

La noticia de que Harry Potter había regresado a su casa , que había logrado escapar ya corría por todo el mundo mágico , ya el diario intentaba llegar a la casa de los Potter para entrevistar a Harry pero estaba demasiado custodiada como para que Ritta pudiera entrar a meter cizaña en la vida de Harry Potter, la mas contenta era un pelirroja que estuvo todo el día arreglándose para ir haber a Harry , no sabía como vestirse ni que hacer cuando lo tuviera frente a él después de tanto tiempo esperándolo y perdiendo las esperanzas, esta vez no iría con sus hermanos iría sola necesitaba hablar con él sería directa , se le declararía aunque al mandara al demonio pero no perdería esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto vestía las ropas de Henry se sentía como si todo volviera hacer como antes, vistiendo con las ropas que no se ponía su querido hermano más encima toda esa gente observándolo, estaba a punto de explotar tenía mucha rabia demasiada estaba que explota y todo se empezaron a dar cuenta ya que no soltaba el vaso de vidrio a hasta que lo rompió con un poco de magia todos se quedaron helados pudieron sentir esa magia desproporcionada. Harry empezó a sentir terror como nunca no quería mirar a James sabía que lo castigaría por eso, ojala su padre lo rescatara pronto ya no quería seguir en esa casa todo el rato pensando en castigos y esas cosas, pero se quedo helado cuando Lily fue a curarles las heridas, Harry pensaba que esta mujer estaba de patio y creía que lo convencía con ello, pero le estaba gustando como se divertirla con la mujer exactamente no se le ocurría que hacer pero ya vería como se la pasaría de bien. Pero seguía sin mirar a su padre, si intentaba pegarle se las pagaría y esta vez aunque fuera a azkaban se la cobraría una a una mientras le curaban las heridas, de pronto sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombre no sabia porque le tenía tanto miedo a ese hombre si había estado enfrentado a mucha gente más mala que él.

**no me castigue por favor, no quiero más torturas ya no aguanto más lo dijo con mucha tristeza si las únicas tortura que había recibido habían sido de parte de él su padre y nadie lo torturaba si era un príncipe .**

**James sintió que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él, se puso de color rojo de veras que el muchacho estaba trastornado, tranquilo solo quiero ver tus heridas.**

( _que demonios les estaba pasando a todos ellos_) **Harry estaba muy confundido**

Harry no entendía nada de nada , sinceramente todo era muy extraño, ya Lily esta bien los remordimientos de no haber sido una buena madre pero James empezó a pensar que era porque estaban sus amigos después cuando se fueran lo castigaría pero lo estaría esperando no estaba ni tibio que se dejaría maltratar de esa manera, nunca más permitió que le pegaran sus asquerosos tíos, eso le recordaba que tenía que ir hacer una visita a su tío Vernon y a su tía Petunia cobraría todo lo que le hicieron con su muerte y dejando a su querido hijo desamparado la idea le encantaba , y mucho .

A parte de ese intendente la cena fue completamente normal hasta que por la chimenea apareció un pelirroja Harry no se acordaba mucho de ella quien sería esa preciosura que salio de la chimenea .

**Buenas noche señora Potter vine hacerles una visita si es que no molesto un poco ruborizada cuando dirigió su mirada a Harry , el cual le sonrió seductoramente , esto hizo que Ginny se le pusiera la piel de gallina .**

**no para nada ven siéntate Ginny , para su suerte había un lugar desocupado al lado de Harry , respondió Lily**

**Harry tu conoces a Ginny bueno la conocías , interrumpió Henrry pero no hacia falta que dijera nada en ese momento solo existía Ginny no la amaba ni nada de eso el había sido entrenado para no amar pero si le gustaba la muy condenada se veía pero de muerte**

Lo peor para Harry era que debía seguir con la farsa de que estaba trastornado aunque en realidad podía ser cierto porque tenía mucho miedo que la gente se fuera para su casa y lo dejaran solo , con su familia de verdad demasiado miedo , quien diría que el príncipe oscuro le tenía miedo a un montón de papanatas , pero es que estaba en su terreno esa era la excusa de harry se le ocurrió la idea de que Ginny se quedara en casa y lo sugirió si el podía hacer que Tom le comprara todo lo que quisiera por que no hacerlo con estos sujetos, le metió cizaña diciendo que los días estaban muy peligroso como para que una niña anduviera de chimenea en chimenea sola , lo cuál fue aceptado por sus padre ya que ayudo a harry con su pedido en fin Ginny Wesley se quedo en la casa de los Potter obviamente sus padres fueron notificados de ellos. Era de noche y Harry no aguantaba estar encerrado se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevar a Ginny y a Henrry a una discotecas Muggles el problema era como les explicaba que conocía esa discotecas si paso mucho tiempo encerrado en los calabozos de Lord voldemor.

**Henrry que hacen aquí para no aburrirse me estoy aburriendo , le dijo Harry**

**Los fines de semana hacemos fiestas en casa solo que esto no se pudo **

**Ya veo , y quieren escaparse unas cuantas horas, a una discotecas muggles dicen que son muy buenas.**

**Como sabes de eso intervino Ginny no dejando de perderse ninguna expresión de Harry**

**Era un forma de torturarme los hijo de los mortifagos me contaban lo maravilloso de la libertad , por eso tengo curiosidad de ir se animan les aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta.**

**Yo me a punto dijo Ginny, Henrry un poco aséptico pero bueno le quedaba de otra además igual tenía curiosidad por esos lugares ya se había dado por vencido y ya entendía por que no lo pescaba nunca fue así con él, esta bien pero como le hacemos.**

**Eso déjenmelo a mi ahora vayan a sus cuartos cuando este todo listo los iré a buscar cuando se levanten dejen una almohada ocupando su lugar del resto me encargo yo.**

En la mansión Riddley bella esta muy triste echaba de menos a Harry demasiado y aunque Tom no lo reconociese nunca el igual , echaba de menos esa risa y esas interminables conversaciones de los temas mas complicados de Harry , se empezó a acordaba la primera vez que le pregunto sobre las mujeres eso fue hace un año atrás y como le dijo a uno de sus mortifagos que le explicara la proveniencia de los niños en este mundo , cuando veía la cara Harry esta sorprendido siempre pensó que uno los mandaba a pedir a un pájaro y se los traía esa la primera vez que vio sorprendido a su hijo pero también descubrió en su mirada algo que no le gusto para nada . Bella estaba en su habitación cuando una pequeña serpiente apareció y en su cuello traía un papel en vuelto con mucho cuidado se acerco a la serpiente era una carta de Harry .

_Hola : acá las cosas están bien_

_Solo que el ambiente y el trato es muy extraño_

_Para mi, no los entiendo quiero regresar a casa_

_Ya saludos a Tom y a mi madre, no se cuando pueda volver_

_A escribir los quiere Harry, saludos a Draco _

Harry logro sacar a Henry y a Ginny fuera de la casa lo complicado era que había innumerables hechizo y ellos no querían hacer nada malo así que salieron fácilmente después de varios pasadizos llegaron al mundo muggle. Harry miraba para todos lados en donde estaban los taxis cuando se les necesitaba estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos había venido al mundo muggle miraban como si el mundo se fuera acabar, de pronto llego lo que esperaba y con una los hizo subirse al carro en unos cuantos minutos estaban en la discotecas , Harry estaba emocionadísimo , entraron sin ningún problema gracias a unos carnet de identidad falsos que le había dado Harry a los otros chicos (_demasiado turbio nuestro Harry_ ) bueno bailaron tomaron pero era la hora de irse no podían llegar demasiado tarde , gracias a un hechizo traslador se fueron para la casa con la sorpresa de todos ninguno de los dos creía que había estado encerrado todo ese tiempo , o la menos sin hacer magia. (_Son los errores de la adolescencia y de las creerse que se las saben todas o no chicas_)

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban sus padres los estaban esperando en la sala

Habían ido haber si todo andaba bien en la habitación de Henry ya que no lo escuchaban roncar y descubrieron las almohadas , lo mismo que en las habitaciones de los demás niños de la casa no quisieron llamar a los aurores porque sabían que era un juego de niños los cuales estaban profundamente castigados .

Harry esta confinado hasta su habitación no podía salir de ahí , al igual que Henry curiosamente igual lo habían castigado lo que le extraño fue que no lo hecho al agua para salvarse él , bueno pero lo que le sorprendió que su padre también se había enterado de su hazaña e igual lo castigo diablos Harry tenía dos castigos no sabia como se enteraba su padre, pero lo vería cuando entrara a clases para ese entonces seguro se le olvidaba eso esperaba no quería pasar una noche en el bosque buscando hongos esos eran los castigos de Harry en la mansión de Lord Voldemor.

Harry estaba en su habitación cuando vio que la pequeña pelirroja se le acerco a su habitación habían venido sus padres por ella , pero en vez de despedirse como toda la gente se dieron un beso apasionado ninguno quería soltarse, incluso cayeron en la cama cuando James se quedo helado en la puerta viendo como Harry estaba con Ginny besándose en la cama.

Continuara….

Nota: los chicos de slytherin entraran con otra personalidad al colegio ya que se supone que están muertos, los que verdaderamente murieron son los chicos de Gryffindor. Bueno perdone por la demora ……


	8. la confusion de harry potter II

Capitulo 8 " La confusión de Harry II"

James seguía mirando como su hijo buscaba una mejor posición ( les aclaro que Harry no es virgen ,) con una pequeña tos intento interrumpir pero no fue escuchado por ninguno de los dos adolescentes.

Harry Potter ¿que crees que estas haciendo ?

( como si no lo supiera me carga cuando pasa esto) nada solo nos despedíamos con un enojo evidente, Ginny estaba roja de la vergüenza .

Yo me voy señor Potter , adiós Harry nos vemos en el colegio

Harry ve a buscar a tu hermano creo que tenemos que tener una platica entre hombres.

( esto va ser mas divertido pensaba Harry de cómo su padre le hablaría de las abejitas y la florcita) Harry se fue a la habitación de su hermano golpeo la puerta y no contestaron la abrió y quedo en dos cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo su hermano.

hola Harry pasa , es magia sin varita , no le digas a mi padre ni a nadie lo sabe no me gusta decir los poderes que tengo , me van a manipular para estar al lado de ellos

no quieres estar del lado de ellos¡

no lo se en realidad , no se que es lo que quiero las cosas del lado de luz están igual o peor que el otro lado, además quiero estar contigo, pero me hiciste mucha falta .Bueno eso si me perdonas nunca estuve de acuerdo como retrataban cuando mas niño pero después me acostumbre y comencé a tratarte como ellos, sabes no me creo lo que les contaste a mis padre y todos ellos, aunque no me creas te conozco más de lo que te imaginas somos gemelos , se todo lo que has hecho , nunca te traicione .

Esta vez Harry estaba sorprendido nunca supo la conexión mental que tenía con su hermano a pesar de que su sangre fue cambiada , tenia que averiguar cuanto sabia su hermano de él y no le compraba mucho lo que decía, pero en fin – Henrry nos llama nuestro padre.

Vamos entonces, debe estar nervioso por lo que hiciste en tu habitación con Ginny.

plop para harry y salio de hay muy nervioso.

Harry , Henry y James estaban en el despacho se podía notar el nervicismo de James y la preocupación evidente de Harry , al parecer Henry sabía todo de todo , y no sabía que hacer normalmente lo mataría pero había algo que lo detenía hacerlo demonios porque tenía que ser su hermano, la conexión que había era extremadamente poderosa, solo había dos opciones para Harry o lo mataba o lo unía a su padre, la primera le agradaba más pero algo lo detenía. La charla con James fue de lo más aburrida , menos mal que llegaron las cartas de Howgrats ya podría irse de esa casa y estar con Draco, y con su familia Mañana sería el día en que volvería haber a su madre y su padre después de semanas de no verlos ya ni se acordaba desde cuando que vivía con los Potter. Estuvo todo el día en el jardín pensando en lo que haría con su hermano, pero lo primero era como obvio preguntarle a su padre le que hacer estaba muy confundido, normalmente haría el lazo mental que tenía por el parsel , pero así no podría verlo era un excusa perfecta y así su orgullo no se vería quebrantado, mientras tanto tendría vigilado a su hermano. Miro el cielo y justo vio que venía una lechuza para el se veía que ,muy vieja si a penas pudo aterrizar una aterrizaje vergonzoso según la opinión de harry, era un carta de Ginny la abrio muy aburrido .

_**Hola Harry:**_

_**¿Como estas? Espero que mejor aun estoy nerviosa con lo que paso en tu habitación **_

_**De seguro piensas que soy así con todo el mundo pero no es así, solo decirte que nos vemos en colegio.**_

_**Tu Ginny**_

Harry guardo la carta en el bolsillo viendo como el ave se iba a penas, volaba sonrió maliciosamente como se divertiría en Hogwarts después de todo no sería tan aburrido, entrar a la escuela, sintió un fuerte punzada en la frente su padre lo estaba llamando se sentó .

**Harry mañana, apenas entres al colegio se hagan todos los preparativos quiero que nos vengas haber , además hay misiones que hacer. Y tu madre esta desesperada ya no la soporto.**

**- harry se le escapo un sonrisita; esta bien después de hogwarts voy .**

La cena de los Potter fue normal , Harry estaba cansado solo quería dormir , el contacto con su padre lo había puesto de mal humor , quería ir haber a su madre , pero mañana iría por ella si la echaba mucho de menos esos paseos interminables por los jardines, abrazados eran buenos tiempo cuando viajaba y conocía el mundo. En fin ya era de noche y tenia que dormir mañana seria un gran día , los gritos de toda la familia lo despertaron como podían hacer tanto escando , no quería levantarse de la cama sinceramente no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar. Como buen niño consentido , se levantaba como a las doce y después de almuerzo empezaban sus entrenamientos al lado de Bellatrix Marvolo .

Ya estaban en la estación, listo para subirse al expreso que era todo un acontecimientos despues de unos años sin circular, nuevamente llevaría a los futuros magos a clases, la añoranza muchos le salían lagrimas , los mas contentos eran los niños que vieron truncadas su escolaridad por un psicópata, el tren comenzó su trayecto al colegio de magia y hechicería , en el vagón que iba Harry era el de su hermano y amigos , pero decidió y a dar una vuelta por si encontraba a Draco de seguro estaba con su grupo de mortifagos. Efectivamente estaban todos junto cuando abrió la puerta todos separaron en señal de respeto Goyle se paro y le dejo el lado de la ventanilla a Harry los saludo a todos especialmente a Draco que estaba super contento no lo veía hacia unas cuantas semanas , estuvieron hablando una hora más o menos cuando decidió que tenía que ir al otro compartimiento del vagón , sin más se levanto de mal humor a donde estaba su hermano . Se cambiaron ropa por que estaban a punto de llegar, Harry vestía con las ropas de Slytherin, el único los demás eran todos Gryffindor, Harry sentía que ginny lo miraba demasiado decidió darle un premio y la miro de forma seductora incluso le cerro un ojo, estaba que se moría de la risa como las mujeres podían caer con algo tan simple, se divertiría mucho con las niñas del colegio . Más encima estaba su novia Pancy , no se acordaba como termino siendo novio de ella, Draco no le dio importancia el era un aprendiz todavía no se interesaba en esa cosas o a lo mejor era gay quien sabe ahora esta de moda .

Los estudiantes se subieron a los botes que los trasportarían hacia el castillo los de primero miraban asombrados y expectantes no a todos los dejaron venir a estudiar, algunos sus padres decidieron enseñarles en casa , y solo por esta temporada hijos de muggles no habían solo magos e hijos de hechiceras , serían reintegrados el próximo año era una medida de seguridad que se tomo en caso de que volviera a pasar aunque ahora era más difícil el castillo estaba lleno de aurores por todos lados , Lo cuál fue observados por los ojos clínicos de Harry , los cuales veía todas las debilidades que podía tener el castillo y no encontraba ni una sola a simple vista como al primera vez , estaba todo bien custodiado y protegido , le iba acostar salir del castillo para reunirse con su padre , pero se le ocurrió la idea de usar un transportador eso haría , así llevaría a sus mini mortifagos sin ser descubiertos . Los alumnos fueron recibidos por la profesora de transformaciones, la cual llevo a los de primer año al gran comedor los otros estudiantes ya estaban esperándolos, el director hizo su saludo inicial los alumnos fueron seleccionados a sus respectivas casas. Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a James y su madre en la mesa de los profesores les impartirían clases, esta fastidiado quería desahogarse y la mejor manera aunque sonara sádica era torturando como le gustaba hacer eso , su padre le heredo esa parte , una sonrisa maliciosa salio de los labios Harry la cuál fue vista por todos los mortifagos y, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su piel de solo pensar en lo que pensaba su amo, pero antes llamaría a Pancy a su habitación había que descargar energías, tenía que cumplir una de sus necesidades vitales.

Después de la cena Draco decidió ir a caminar mientras su amigo estaba con Pancy en su habitación , Harry pesco a Pancy desde la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo Pancy estaba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que estaría con el Lord y no quería fallarle , pero algo paso he hizo que Harry de detuviera mirando le pregunto.

**te cuidas no cierto porque yo no puedo traer niños al mundo , aun no puedo hacer abuelo a mi padre. **

**tranquilo Harry todo esta en orden, tomo la poción anti conceptiva .**

**ya, sigamos en lo que estábamos entonces. **

Harry acostó a Pancy en la cama aun sin desvestir, la besaba y recorría su cuerpo , haciendo que Pancy sacara pequeños gemidos de placer , pronto quedaron los dos en ropa interior, Harry en Boxer y Pancy solo con su parte de abajo que ya Harry lo primero que le saco fue el sujetador , quería verla en esa forma , era perfecta sin mas se lanzo a la cama haciéndola completamente suya. Después que termino lo que estaba haciendo le dijo que se levantara que hoy día tenía que ver a su padre y todos irían con él porque de seguro le daban una misión .

**-ah, esto se volverá a repetir estuviste muy bien, solo falta pulirlo y pronto serás la mejor, con esto ultimo Pancy se fue de la habitación de harry sin saber si fue un cumplido o una ofensa.**

Harry había reunido a todos en el tercer piso ya que ningún estudiante, pasaba por ahí a esas horas de la noche , Draco, Pancy,Goyle,Craven,Zabbini entre otros, lo estaban esperando, a Harry le gustaba hacerse esperar, llevaba consigo una escoba en la mano muchos se preguntaban para que quería la escoba, cuando estuvo ahí les dijo que se tomaran de la mano y con la otra agarran la escoba, los mas inteligentes comprendieron de que se trataba los estaban aun sin comprender nada de nada, en menos de unos cuantos segundos estaban en la guarida de su padre. Llegaron a la sala continua en la que estaba su padre con los padres de estos mini mortifagos, Harry estaba sentado en sillón lo más parecido a un rey ,y un montón de niños entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, a sus pies el único que estaba parado y el cuál se le estaba permitido no arrodillarse era Draco el resto debía estar arrodillado hasta que Harry diera la orden .

**paraos todos lo dijo con mucha frialdad, Harry cuando le tocaba ser Lord era realmente digno hijo del amo oscuro. Goyle tienes lo que te pedí la ultima vez que nos vimos, en realidad Harry sabía que no podría con eso pero le gustaba ver la cara de Goyle de miedo.**

**no , mi señor , pero le traje esto , esta vez Harry estaba sorprendido .**

**esta bien por esta vez, no te torturare pero para la próxima no te perdonare **

**gracias mi señor usted están benévolo **

**tienes razón Goyle soy tan ENCANTADOR. Pancy acércate quiero decirle que a esta mujer nadie , la mira ni la toca es de mi propiedad es absolutamente mía el que se atreva si quiera mirarla lo mato. **

**Si mi señor respondieron todos, menos uno que sentía mucha rabia por dentro esperaba declararse a Pancy en estos días, pero no estaba tan loco como a para enfrentarse a Harry.**

Los mortifagos que ya poseían la marca tenebrosa estaban al lado querían ver al príncipe oscuro en acción desde que se fue no la habían vuelto haber , ninguno de ellos sabía que Harry Potter el príncipe oscuro, los únicos que sabían eran los mini mortifagos y estaba prohibido que alguien de ello revelara su identidad ante los demás mortifagos , y por que ellos lo sabían por el simple hecho de que entraría a la escuela si no fuera por eso la identidad del príncipe oscuro aun sería en secreto. Uno de los mortifagos abrió la puerta donde estaba el príncipe y entraron todos los mortifagos incluyendo a su padre , los mortifagos arrastraron a sus pies a un traidor .

**Harry , enseñales cual es el castigo de los traidores, le dijo Lord Voldemor **

**Harry estaba mirando a cada uno de ellos, sus ojos cambiaron al instante por unos hermoso ojos celestes, Fue don el traidor lo agarro del cabello .. y le miro el rostro. **

_Crucius_

El hombre se revolcaba en el suelo, gritaba, Harry disfrutaba haciendo esto mientras más gritara mucho mejor así sabía que la maldición estaba haciendo efecto , cuando se aburrió de tanto escándalo paro el maleficio, y pronuncio la maldición asesina mientras era contemplado por unos ojos de amor era su madre que estaba muy orgullosa de los pasos que estaba siguiendo su hijo.

**Continuara…..**

Nota: bueno les explico algunas cosas este fics sufrió alguno cambios grandes la idea original , era cerrar para siempre la escuela , pero me pareció aburrido no mandarlos a estudiar por eso todo ese enredo con los estudiantes muertos. Les informo que los que estudiantes que murieron fueron los Gryffindor los de Slytherin quedaron vivos … Para aclarar las confusiones…


	9. descubrimientos

Capitulo9 " descubrimientos"

En la mansión Marvolo estaba cenando Tom , Bella y el primogénito de la familia se veían felices a pesar de ser un señor oscuro y tener poco tiempo ya que la guerra estaba muy fuerte y habían algunas batallas ganadas y otras perdidas , las bajas eran pocas por el otro lado estaba igual ya faltaba poco para que su hijo cumpliera su misión en la escuela.

**Harry como se comportan los Potter contigo pregunto Bella**

**muy extraños mamá , no me maltratan ni nada nunca en la vida que yo recuerde se han portado a si conmigo no confió algo se traen esos.**

**Mmm, eso esta extraño, pensaba Tom , mantenme informado de todo lo que pase**

**Si , padre, hasta Henrry se porta bien conmigo no lo se pero me tiene confundido, no se que es lo que pasa a veces pienso que es un trampa. **

**Si igual me preocupa, cualquier cosa usa el traslador que te di y de inmediato estarás aquí.**

**Si , padre a no he visto a nagani donde esta. **

**Esta comiendo en el bosque ya sabes que cuando le da por comer no aparece por un buen tiempo intervino su madre.**

**Bueno creo que me tengo que ir ya he desaparecido mucho tiempo del colegio, y voy a tener problemas.**

**Si vete cualquier cosa nos avisas. Se acerca a su madre y le da un beso y a su padre una mirada y sale de la mansión .**

En la escuela era la media noche logra llegar justo antes de que lo atrapara filch entra a la habitación que antes compartía con Draco , lo miraba esperando una especie de explicación pero Harry estaba cansado como para andar dardo explicaciones y le paso algo para que se quedara calmado y no empezara con sentimentalismo Draco podría ser realmente insoportable cuando quería con esos de los sentimientos era muy sentimental aunque obvio fue enseñado para no demostrarlo pero con el era diferente era su amigo , el único de verdad. Dándose la vuelta pero sin antes decirle que mañana le contaba que solo quería dormir. Las clases comenzaron de verdad para Harry y tal como cuando entro por primera vez hacia todo mejor que el resto las pociones las terminaba muy rápido quedando perfectamente bien , en defensa no era la excepción , todas las clases eran aprobadas en otras palabras era un soberano aburrimiento todo eso su padre lo había mandado a aburrirse lo bueno que estaba en el equipo de quiditich, así es que volaba por donde le daba la gana y nadie le decía nada de hecho nadie podía decirle nada porque sino sin siquiera pensarlo haría que fueran a darle una visita a Merlin.

Mientras descansaba en el campo de juego una pelirroja se le acerca a Harry tapándole los ojos , Harry solamente por el olor supo que era ella, porque Pancy usaba perfumes de clase, no es que la Wesley se a fea ni mucho menos pero estaba del lado de la luz y no sería bien vista por su padre pero se podía divertir con ella y con la mano la atrajo hacia su cuerpo dejándola en césped y besándola apasionadamente realizo unos cuantos hechizos para que nadie viniera molestarlo, entupidas hormonas pensaba Harry poco a poco le retiro la ropa que llevaba la menor dejándola desnuda en el césped con una mirada de deseo y vergüenza le dijo algo al oído para tranquilizarla, después de hacer todo lo que harry quiso , se vistieron y descansaron en el césped.

Harry , siempre te espere ,aunque tu nunca me viste cuando tenías once años estabas mas interesado en la magia oscura.

Harry la miro preocupado, como sabia eso, que demonios no solo era su hermano si no que la niña también.

Jajaj, tranquilo, no diré de hecho también trabajo para él aunque casi me mata en la ultimo trabajo que me mando hacer.

Muestra la marca,

Mmmmm, no la tengo a mi no me marco, te imaginas si alguien de mi familia me ven, quedaría una que ni te cuento, además que yo tengo un rango dentro de los mortifagos no soy cualquiera del montón, tengo un escuadrón al mando, has escuchado hablar de los centinelas.

Si la mejor división tienen un super rango y tiene muchos privilegios.

Esa misma, bueno yo la lidero, y la mantengo se supone que dentro será presentada delante del hijo del lord el segundo amo , supongo que sabes de él tapándose la boca de seguro había hablado demás.

Tranquila lo conozco ya me tengo que ir, a cuidado con traicionarnos es la muerte segura y lo hará el hijo del Lord el se encarga de los traidores con tu permiso.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio , pensando que en la escuela habían más espía de los que se suponía porque su padre lo mando junto con todos sus espías, no entendía cual era su misión cual sería que era lo que tenía que hacer en un momento pensó que era espiar al viejo chiflado pero lo descarto esta ya siendo espiado no entendía nada , mientras caminaba todos los estudiantes lo miraban raro pero no se preocupaba estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que tenia una aura a la vista de todos los que estaban y pasaban por su lado, fue draco que lo vio y lo atrajo debajo de las escaleras, de inmediato desapareció esa aura que lo recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies era una aura amenazante ,.

Porque me agarras asi de esa forma cabriado por las confianza de su amigo,

porque no te das cuenta que tu aura apareció y estabas asustando a todos parecías un maleante, se supone que nadie se debe dar cuenta de ellos

a no me di cuenta es que estaba pensando en todos los espías que hay acá dentro y nosotros ni enterados ., sabias que la weesley es una de los nuestro y hasta tiene un equipo al mando.

Ni idea de veras es que nunca mostró algún tipo de manifestación del lado oscuro, siempre cuando me la encontraba me llamaba sucio mortifago a que legión tiene al mando con cierta envidia porque el no tenia ninguna misión ni ningún grupo

La de los centinelas ella es la encargada de ese grupo que le trae satisfacciones a mi padre.

A ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión?

El domingo tenemos invitados , además que hay una misión esta noche le preguntare a mi padre , que me diga que es lo que vine a hacer a este colegio porque estoy seguro que no es a ver si los espías son fieles y leales a él .

Vamos a comer tengo hambre, Harry

A claro vamos , me dio un poco a mi igual además que hoy día hice algo de ejercicio con la wesley sonriéndole a su amigo que entendió el comentario.

A la entrada del comedor lo estaba esperando su padre que miro de mala manera a Draco como diciendo que era mala junta para su hijo, le dijo que su madre lo esperaba en el despacho que fuera después de la cena, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a comer a la mesa de slythering , estando hay Goyle se paro y le dio el lado para que se sentara cerca de Draco comieron en silencio todos espectando a lo que su nuevo lider secreto en los slythering por que la familia de el es combatiente del otro lado y los otros porque sabía que era el hijo del innombrable . Harry no quería ir hablar con esa bruja tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer se acordaba de todo lo que le hizo y no pensaba ir así es que se fue a sus clases ignorando por completo el llamado de la bruja la cuál lo estaba esperando enojada ya que ya tenía que haber comido pero no se aprecio cansada decidió ir a buscarlo pero ya era de noche el estaba en la cena a punto de ir a jugar un rato con Pancy , sentía una mirada sobre su cabeza era la bruja que lo miraba de forma furiosa igual su padre biológico, siempre lo miro así ya se estaban demorando pensó Harry pero le devolvió la misma mirada el no se iba achicar ante él.

Cuando se iba a retira lo detuvo su padre agarrándolo del brazo muy fuerte podría decirse que no se podía soltar de tal agarre, pero solo con un movimiento lanzo a potter al piso, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

a mi no me va pegar de nuevo padre ya no soy un niño. Contesto harry mirando hacia abajo a su padre.

no quería pegarte levantándose eso era en el pasado solo que estaba enojado porque no hiciste caso y no fuiste a ver a tu madre como te lo dijo te estuvo esperando

por que tenía clases a esas horas y me desocupe hace poco rato , mostrándole el horario quedo sorprendido tenia todos los ramos que existían en la escuela. No quería llegar tarde si iba hablar con ella eso pasaría irremediablemente .

pero debiste haberme dicho, que no ibas a ir.

No tenía el horario en eses entonces ni me acordaba que tenía clases , pero fueron cambiadas a ultima hora y no pude ir hablar con ella a todo esto que quiere hablar conmigo no me puedes decir usted y acabamos con el misterio de una vez tengo poca paciencia sabe .

No es ella quien te lo tiene que decir.

Esta bien mañana iré, ahora me puedo ir acostar tengo sueño , no he dormido en todo el día , estoy acostumbrado a dormir todo el día como se acordara estuve preso años y lo único que podía hacer era dormir .

Si ve a descansar mañana hablaras con tu madre.

Harry hastiado de todo eso se fue a su habitación donde quedo profundamente dormido sin haberle tocado ni un pelo a Pancy y extrañamente soñó con una pelirroja mortifaga, le agradaba la idea no sabía por que.

Continuara….

Todas perdonen la tardanza pero estaba profundamente bloqueada lo siento aca el noveno capitulo.


	10. muerte a los sangres sucias

Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 muerte a los sangres sucias

Harry dormí placidamente en su habitación ajeno a lo que pasaba adentro Draco no podía conciliar el sueño solo miraba el techo de la habitación, y pensaba en que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien ser un espía para la orden no era nada fácil, les ocultaba mucha información sobre todo la de Harry a el no lo traicionaría, pero a lord voldemort si ese cretino se lo merecía por lo que hizo con su hermano menor el le haría justicia, Yuxel no se merecía lo que hizo con él , pero ya se estaba recuperando, había logrado rescatarlo de eso ni su padre sabía.

Sabia que si le contaba a Harry el sería capaz de matarlo aunque le quisiera mucho pero no toleraba a la gente que quisiera hacerle daño al tipo que consideraba su padre, esto lo hacia por venganza ningún motivo más lo alentaba, lo único que quería era que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad para ir a ve Yuxel , si tan solo pudiera confiar en Harry como el confiaba en él nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan amigo del hijo del Lord.

Las clases empezaban en unas horas trato de descansar un momento ya que en la noche había reunión con los mortifagos, todos se reunirían para ver a quienes Harry tendría que liderar auque eso daba lo mismo solo necesitaba la orden del Lord para acabar con todo nadie conocía el verdadero poder del que se escondía Harry y Lord voldemort se arrepentiría de adoptar al engendro de Harry como su único hijo si no lo mataba lo relevaba del cargo cuando fuera más grande esos eran los pensamientos del joven Draco hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue , ver si estaba su compañero pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba , se había quedado dormido y harry no lo despertó miro el reloj fastidiado aun faltaba para la entrada a clases, pero la sorpresa fue mayo cuando Harry no estaba en clases y no había ido en todo el día , pensó que de seguro fue llamado por su padre adoptivo para alguna misión el sabía la importancia que tenia Harry de seguro era por eso que no lo despertó, .

En una mansión se llevaba a cabo una importancia reunión el hijo del Lord tenía que torturar a unos espías, el se encargaba de los espías y el trato que les daba no era para nada indulgente , casi era lo mismo que ser torturado por el mismísimo Lord el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, ya llevaban dos horas torturando y escuchando gritos que solo lo estresaban no podían revolcarse en silencio tenían que chillar después hizo un hechizo para no escuchar aunque eso molesto a los mortifagos era la diversión fue cuando pensó que eran unos sicópatas .

Harry estaba en su habitación descansando , estaba cansado de tanto chillido esos mortifagos no gritaban chillaban , había pedido que nadie lo molestar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, fue cuando abrieron la puerta iba a lanzar una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que era su padre relajo su mano y se sentó en la cama al igual que su padre.

**Padre como ha estado, intervino harry en vista que el no hablaba y le cargaban los silencios.**

**vine a decirte los verdaderos motivos por los cuales estas en el colegio, mira quiero que te encargues de la cámara de los secretos que esta en el baño de niñas, para ingresar debes hablar en parsel y la cámara se abrirá llego el momento de que nagani , mate algunos sangres sucias hay mucho en ese colegio hay que limpiar la raza antes de que sangres pura se empiecen a mezclar con ellos .**

**Si padre, a sus ordenes un sonrisa traviesa, se formo en los labios de harry .**

**Ton miraba curioso a Harry para después reír ambos eso pasaba cuando estaban solos. Aunque la risa de Tom era algo malévola, aterrorizaría cualquiera menos a Harry que estaba acostumbrado.**

**A todo esto porque no me dijiste que la Weasley era una mortifaga**

**A, no lo creí importante, es buena en lo que hace no a habido bajas en su equipo, creo que el domingo es la presentación , a tu grupo se va unir a el debido a su alto desempeño**

**Esta bien , bueno padre me retiro tengo cosas que hacer y un baño por visitar.**

**Esta bien y no seas tan sádico.**

Harry caminaba por los pasillo intentaba evita a su " mami" todo lo que podía pero la mujer era demasiado insistente tenía muchas cartas de ella pidiéndole que la fuera a ver pero siempre tenía una excusa para no ir a verla , hasta vociferador de su padre tenía pero los destruyo antes de que fueran escuchados , Draco acaba de llegar se sienta en la cama de Harry quería hablar con alguien una conversación interesante. Harry estaba mirándolo como si estuviera estudiando viendo cada movimiento de Draco, no sabía por que pero algo en su interior le decía que no le contara lo de la camara prefirió callar y comenzar otra platica de un tema diferente.

**estoy cansado hoy estuve torturando toda la tarde muchos traidores , ya no se sabe en quien confiear y mate a unos cuantos igual.**

**(**_**Draco trago saliva pensando que haría Harry si se descubría su traición**_**) de seguro estas cansado de tanto griterío no es así amigo.**

**Claro , por eso hubo un momento que les hice un hechizo para callarlo solo veía como los torturaba ser un Lord no es nada fácil , comenzó a reírse malévolamente , Draco lo miraba pálido por lo que era su amigo**

Estaba hambriento en realidad bajo a los comedores , para comer algo , su padre le había dado comida pero sentía que el gasto de energía , no apagaba su sed de comer los elfos le trajeron de inmediato algo sabroso para comer , comió y comió no se percato que estaba siendo observado por su madre . Lo veía y se sentía culpable de rechazo que tenía su hacia ellos bueno nunca fueron una familia para el niño por que después de que supieron que el era elegido sentía que todo esto era puro interés hacia el , tener la gloria de su hijo lo mismo paso con Henrry eran unos pésimo padres definitivamente, y unos títeres de Albus. Lily se acerco a Harry y se sentó al aldo fue cuando la siento y la miro hacia el lado estaba nervioso la mujer era muy extraña y no sabía de que quería hablar con él , le pidió que le siguiera Harry ya no tenía escapatoria no quedaba de otra que seguir adelante e ir a su despacho , caminaron por pasillos en silencio la mujer quería entablar una conversación con el niño mientras caminaban pero no salía nada de su boca prefirió por el silencio . Los pasillo eran largo e interminables pensaba Harry se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor , y cuando eso pasaba solo le producía dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de matar a alguien , la mujer estaba sola con él nadie sospecharía de el estaba seguro que se estaba convirtiéndose en un demente. Por fin había llegado al despacho de su madre y la sorpresa fue mayor , estaba el director y su padre esperándolo sentía que algo no andaba bien miro a la mujer con desconfianza , la mujer sintió la mirada de su hijo no era desilusión era furia de verdad , Lily se sintió muy mal demasiado mal, pero Harry resignado a la traición de su madre se sentó junto a las tres personas.

**bien harry quieres un dulce limón se adelanto el anciano.**

**no muchas gracias acabo de cenar director ( **_**vejete como le decía su padre**_**)**

**supongo que sabes por que te encuentras aquí.**

**No señor nadie me ha informado los motivos de mi presencia en este lugar. **

**Si hubieses escuchado los vociferadores sabrías, dijo James**

**A los destruí no quería que me gritaran leí las cartas, pero las clases me copan todo el tiempo ni de volar he tenido tiempo.**

**Esta bien el motivo es que queremos que vayas donde voldemort para ponerte a tu servicio queremos que seas un espía, estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado en los calabozos no veo que pongas en duda tu lealtad a él, servirías a la causa.**

**Jajajam harry reía por lo que había dicho, por que no Henrry , el es mejor que yo, con sonrisa burlona.**

**Por que el aun no desarrolla todo su potencial por eso no puede ir.**

**No respondía sacrifique la vida de otro idiota por que no , no me presto para su juego. Yo no soy súper héroe , y no me interesa estar en su contra o a favor de el yo soy libre así es que es todo me voy a dormir .**

**Estaríamos muy orgullos de ti dijo James**

**Lo siento métase su orgullo en Henrry yo por mi paso , sin más salio de despacho en dirección al baño.**

Los tres adultos se quedaron helados por la respuesta de Harry de hecho no lo esperaban que eso pasara, la ilusión desapareció en el rostro de Albus , no le presto la atención necesaria al joven se dedico a su hermano y se los refregó en la cara que le dijeran al pequeño Henry que tenía menos poder, demasiado bajo para ser exacto James salio del despacho furioso fue a buscar a Harry si tenía que obligarlo lo haría pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte será como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra incluso fue hasta slythering, pero no estaba ahí su amigo el joven Malfoy no le dio información sobre el paradero de Harry.

Harry caminaba alumbrado solamente con su varita había esqueletos de un basilisco enorme y una cueva , que lo tenía impresionado como algo así pudiera alberga el colegio llego a un altar , donde su amiga nagani lo esperaba ansiosa para que Harry como el nuevo heredero de Slythering comenzara a matar sangres sucias, y así fue apareció el primer niño petrificado.

Continuara…..


	11. LA GRAN TRAICION

Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 " La gran traición"

El colegio de magia y hechicería estaba en un completo caos mucho de los sangres sucias , se retiraron del colegio no querían ser petrificado como los demás de treinta alumnos que estaban petrificados y tres muertos. La orden no sabía que hacer el ministerio pasaba en el colegio nuevamente lo iban a cerrar la guerra no iba nada bien el lado de la luz iba a perder . Draco estaba estresado le preguntaban a cada rato si sabía algo pero no el no sabía nada , el Lord no le había contado sus planes y Harry no le había dicho nada de lo que estaba pasando. Todo el mundo andaba estresado pero Harry andaba como si nada , caminaba por los pasillos , de vez en cuando se reunía con Ginny a escondía estaban a sábado y mañana sería presentada ante él con su grupo de mortifagos , se había alejado por completo de su hermano, le hizo un _olvidiate , _en las noches Harry desaparecía Draco intentaba seguirlo opero siempre se perdía en el baño de las niñas hasta ahí llegaba el rastro de Harry , y al día siguiente aparecía alguien muerto o petrificado y no había un culpable .

En la mansión oscura los jóvenes aspirante a ser mortifagos estaban con su líder conversando de lo que estaba pasando en el colegio , unos se burlaban de lo que les pasaba a los sangres sucias, y todo aquel que se oponía al Lord , las grandes puerta se abrieron poniendo alerta a todos menos a Harry que ya sabía de que se trataba para el comenzó la diversión un grupo de diez jóvenes entro , en sus rostros había mascaras de plata que el pequeño Lord les hizo quitar quedaron descubiertas sus identidades , eran Ginny , Oliver Wood, Percy Wesley y otros jóvenes desconocidos, la cara de asombro de los presentes era de película , pensaban que eran espías de la famosa orden , pero Harry los calmo diciendo que era el grupo mas prestigioso de mortifagos que no había que temer y en caso de que fueran espía pronto morirán que de los espía se encargaba el si eran descubiertos .

**Bienvenidos yo soy el príncipe oscuro , así deben dirigirse ante mi. Les ordeno Harry. Todos se arrodillaron a sus pies .**

**estamos para servirle mi príncipe le dijo Ginny, cuales son sus ordenes**

**jajajaja, se puso a reír una risa malévola y terrorífica que dejo helados a todos , solo observar nada más todos los indeseados morirán , el heredero se encargara de todo , o reducir a la gran mayoría de ellos. **

**A usted es el que esta a cargo de todo los ataque al colegio, mi príncipe**

**Mmmm, esta bien si soy yo el que ha hecho esas travesuras en el colegio. No les parece gracioso, como quedan esos sangres sucias .**

Todos reían por lo que pasaban eran pequeños demonios menos uno que luchaban todo lo que podía pero ya no podía seguir protegiendo a Harry el quería acabar con todo esto hablaría con el director y le contaría todo lo que sabía de Harry . Se sentía miserable adoraba a Harry pero el Lord debía ser vencido y si Harry caía no había remedio su venganza estaría completa, el y su hermano serían felices, podrían caminar por el callejón diagon. Por su hermano lo Haría .

La cena de los pequeños demonios que seguían los pasos de sus padres estaba a punto de culminar, la mesa fue preparada por los elfos que hicieron un deliciosa cena para todos, los cuales se fueron despidiendo dejando a Harry solo, fue cuando entro su madre y se sentó con él lo abrazo y estuvieron así como hacia un buen tiempo no tenía un calor fraternal , la mujer asi se veía bien pero Harry sentía que no estaba bien , no sabía lo que le pasaba pero estaba demacrada , no brillaba como antes.

**mami así le llamaba cuando estaban solo , que es lo que te sucede no te vez bien .**

**no lo se pero siento muy débil Harry , estoy tomando unas pociones que me dan vitaminas pero, no duran mucho creo que se esta acabando mi magia , el poder oscuro la esta consumiendo.**

**Pero dile a papá el sabra que hacer siempre sabe.**

**El esta muy ocupado no quiero importunarlo con mis cosas.**

**Vamos le dijo tienes que hacerlo las cosas no se verán bien si pierdes la magia.**

**Además ya no hay tantos ataques de seguro sabe que hacer . cuéntale **

**si esta bien hablare con Tom. **

Harry se había marchado de la mansión tenía que ir a ver como estaban las cosas en el colegio, y con un pow quedo en las afueras del colegio específicamente en el jardín. Era observado desde lo mas alto por unos ojos azules que se notaba su decepción en los ojos , pero sabía que eso no era culpa de Harry era su culpa por interpretar mal una profecía y por dejarlo de lado , haciendo que viviera maltratos de parte de sus padres .Cuando Draco le contó no lo podía creer aun no sabía si contárselo a sus padres , James era demasiado impulsivo y podía tomar represarías con el pequeño a fin de cuentas era un niño manipulado por el dolor y la violencia, esta decidido se quedaría callado , y planearía un ataque donde Harry sería su principal arma sin saberlo por supuesto llama a sus mas fieles servidores o sea Snape y ojoloco para cotarles su próximo ataque a la mansión oscura, los talles y el personal que utilizarían ya estaba listo. James igual formaría parte de esto solo que el bueno nadie sabía lo que le había planeado de verdad lo que era claro que el secuestro de James Potter era lo esencial para este ataque y el ultimo por que Lord Voldemor sería vencido y la profecía sería cumplida tal como fue hecha. Solo que Albus no sabía la otra parte de la profecía la cual nunca fue relatada ni escrita solo en los astros, si la hubiese sabido jamás osaría en desafiar a Potter .

Rápidamente corrió el rumor de que el Lord había secuestrado a Potter en un ataque Henry corrió a las lechucearías a escribirle una carta a su madre para saber detalle ,

Harry tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro , lo cual fue observado por el profesor y el director , pero rápidamente cambio a su habitual seriedad y frialdad tenía ganas de saber lo que pasaba pero debía espera el momento adecuado para ir a la fortaleza y ver todo de ante mano siempre soñó tener a Potter revolcándose a su pies y el hacer le un para de crucios y su padre darle el toque de gracia para el final después de dejarlo irreconocible y ardiendo en dolor , como lo dejaba con cada paliza que le daba día tras día, cuando vivió con los Potter, Harry noto que Draco estaba muy nervioso demasiado estaba muy sospechoso los ataque a los sangres sucias los había detenido debido a los últimos acontecimientos. La cena había terminado Harry se levanto luego lo siguió Draco que sentía una pena tan grande en su corazón , por haber traicionado a su único amigo casi un hermano pero Yuxel era uno de verdad todo lo hacía por él .

Harry se comunico con su padre por la conexión del pársel , le dijo que si que Snape lo había llevado hasta él , Harry de inmediato le dijo si podía ir a acabar con él , y así fue como dio marcha el plan de Albus dumbledore , James fue sometido a torturas mientras estuvo en la cárcel del Lord no eran graves solo unas pocas , Snape se encargaba de él para que ningún otro mortifago le hiciera daño , se lo pidió al Lord como su juguete mientras llegaba el momento de que el mismo se encargara de él.

Harry ya estaba en la mansión estaba muy feliz, de que James estuviera en la prisión ya tenía ganas de visitarle y hacerle pagar por todo por fin su venganza estaba lista, su mente divagaba por los distintos maleficio que le haría pagar , antes de darle el toque final su padre estaba ocupado así es que fue a la habitación de su madre para ver como seguía y ahí la vio tumbada en una cama no se veía nada bien se acerco a ella tenía mucha fiebre, sintió un dolor en el cuerpo no podía dejarla ahí la magia oscura la estaba matando, la tomo entre sus brazos y desapareció con ella, llevo a la mansión que tenían en América ahí la cuidarían mientras el se encargaba de todo esa mansión tenia hechizos sencillos nada que pudiera afectarla demasiado, se la dejo a cargo del medimago de la familia Marvolo para que la cuidara amenazándolo previamente de que su madre tenía que estar en mejores condiciones cuando el llegara a verla y nuevamente desapareció.

En la masión había una lucha los aurores se habían infiltrado y se peleaban las maldiciones iban y venían Harry fue directamente donde su padre de seguro estaría y efectivamente se encontraba ahí pero lo que vio no le gusto para Albus lo estaba torturándolo y Draco estaba ahí no hacia nada para defenderlo fue cuando entendió todo había sido traicionado, pero antes de la ultima maldición Albus cayo por un crucius de Harry se retorcía en el suelo y de paso le mando una a Draco que gritaba en el suelo , Harry mantuvo la maldición y fue donde su padre que estaba agonizando , no fue por las maldiciones del anciano alguien le dio a beber algo para que perdiera la mayoría de sus poderes, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo la maldición prohibida a Albus, cayendo casi muerto por que reboto , y solo le dio un toque no más pero igual moriría, se fijo en su padre poco a poco empezó a adquirir la imagen de James no entendía nada hasta que se le paso la por la cabeza era un trampa seguro Draco les dijo que el era hijo del Lord y lo tomaron por sorpresa se alejo lo más que pudo, la imagen de Albus desapareció , dando paso a su padre había lanzado la maldición a su padre , no pudo evitarlo y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos , fue directo olvidándose por completo de James mientras era observado , por varios hombre de la orden incluyendo a Draco , los miro con todo el odio que sus ojos verdes podían , su padre estaba agonizando en sus brazos.

**-Harry fuimos traicionado, pero algún día lo pagara tu te encargaras de eso**

**no hablaes saldremos de este lugar ya lo veras las lagrimas caían en el rostro del Lord **

**creo que no me queda mucho , ese golpe fue casi certero, por lo menos mi hijo me venció y no un idiota redomado, no quería fue un trampa padre perdoname yo no te traicione.**

**Lo se hijo fue el mini Malfoy nunca me fié de él.**

**Fue un error mió confiar en el , bueno padre pero pagara esto hasta su ultimas generaciones siempre que no se mate primero .**

**regresare, tomo al cuerpo del Lord y desapareció.**

Todos estaban estupefactos lo habían dejado ir se dejaron manipular por la sensibilidad y el lord agonizando , y Harry habían desaparecido delante de sus ojos, rastrearon todo la mansión no encontraron nada los elfos habían muertos no habían indicios donde podían estar, y así fue como Harry escapo con toda su familia dando paso a la nueva era.

FIN


	12. el juicio

Harry llego con el cuerpo de su padre a la mansión donde era esperado por el medi mago y su madre listo para marcharse de hay muy pronto llegarían los aurores a buscarlos , tenía tanta furia por la traición de Draco pero luego se encargaría de él , ahor

Capitulo 12 " El Juicio"

Nota: Gracias a ustedes hay una continuación para esta Historia muchas gracias.

Harry llego con el cuerpo de su padre a la mansión donde era esperado por el medi mago y su madre listo para marcharse de hay muy pronto llegarían los aurores a buscarlos , tenía tanta furia por la traición de Draco pero luego se encargaría de él , ahora tenía que salvarle la vida a sus padres. Se dijeron a unas de las mansiones más alejadas prevista por su padre si algo como esto sucedía en algún momento , lo cuál Draco no estaba informado de la existencia de la mansión cuando se fueron de ahí a los poco minutos , llegaron la tropa completa de la orden y el ministerio pero no encontraron nada , si siquiera una fortuna que quitarle se lo había llevado todo de Ahí.

Ya en la mansión las cosas no estaban nada bien , su padre estaba muy mal y su madre al borde la muerta el medi mago le dijo que la única solución quitarle la magia oscura era lo que loes estaba matando demasiada oscuridad para sus cuerpos, Harry debía tomar esa decisión dejar a Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix como perfectos muggles sin magia . Pero si quería a sus padres vivos tomo la decisión serían perfectos muggles, el igual lo sería y se esconderían por un tiempo bajo otras identidades hasta volver como lo que era un príncipe que busca su venganza y reconstruir el reinado de su padre, que cuando estuviera en las condiciones se lo devolvería , por el momento el era su heredero encargado de todo en ausencia de su padre.

Los años transcurrían para el mundo mágico y muggle , Vivian en un paz y tranquilidad infinita , era algo que dejo después de que fuera vencido Lord Voldemor por Henry Potter y su hermano Harry haya muerto sirviendo a la causa, el diario el profeta llega normalmente a la casa de Harry que ahora se hacia llamar Damian Clark , para saber pero siempre en la misma fecha terminaba incendiando el periódico , puras mentiras el estaba vivo su padre no estaba vencido solo perdió una batalla pero los Marvolo ganarían la guerra , de eso se aseguraría él ahora el problema que tenía con su novia la Había dejado embarazada si el estaba comprometido con Virginia Weesley , nunca pensó en a serse cargo de un bebe no estaba en sus planes pero ya estaba y no lo iba a abandonar , tenía una cena en la casa de los padres de su novia iba a ser presentado como les gustaría ver la cara cuando se enteran con quien estaban casando a su única hija con el grandioso niño que murió sirviendo a la causa .

Su madre no estaba de acuerdo con el noviazgo vivir en el mundo muggle los había hecho más humanos a todos , incluyendo a su padre que trabajaba todos los día en la oficina que administraba, bueno el termino su educación en el mundo muggle , fue al colegio y después a la universidad muggle saco la carrera de ingeniero comercial para hacerse cargo de la empresa una vez que su padre dimitiera de ella. Virginia acaba de llegar lo venía a buscar para que le pidiera la mano oficialmente a su familia , eso era un tramite aunque no le dieran permiso el igual se casaría con ella, a él nadie le negaba nada si quería algo lo tenía por eso era el mas poderoso de todos.

Estuvieron conversando un poco con su madre y su padre antes de marcharse a la casa no se imaginaba la casa de Virginia pero sabía que era de un situación económica precaria pero no importaba de igual forma tenía que ir y someterse a ese interrogatorio. De la familia , partieron por medio de un traslador que había construido así llegarían mas fácil y sin tanta demora el trafico de las chimeneas a veces era insoportable. Cuando llego la miro desde a fuera le dio hasta ver como estaba a punto de caerse la casa, de lado parecía una cosa muy extraña pero ya estaba hay y con paso decidido avanzo de la mano de su novia.

Cuando entro vio lo que jamás pensó una mesa llena de pelirrojos hasta el copete que acaso en esa familia no existía la variedad, ya estaba las caratas echadas y todos los miraban como bichos raros .

familia les presento a Damian Clark , el es mi futuro esposo ( se la tiro de golpe definitivamente Ginny no tenía tacto para decir las cosas)

Buenas tarde saludo – Damian con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

De donde eres y como conociste a mi hermanita, ron tan impulsivo como siempre.

En un fiesta que realizo mi familia a las afueras del país. Respondió Damián.

Disculpa a mis hijos jovencitos , pero ellos siempre esperaban casarla con otra persona , lo más probable es que te hagan muchas preguntas .

No hay problema , señora pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran.

¿Como es tu situación económica ?, pregunto percy.

Poseo muchas propiedades, muy pronto recibiré una cuantiosa fortuna y me haré cargo de la familia cuando contraiga matrimonio.

Pero lo más importantes si quieres a mi hermana , Charly estaba afligido era su pequeña hermana.

Por supuesto lo dijo como pudo no era muy bueno demostrando sentimientos, sus padres no le enseñaron a ser eso , lo dijo por decir algo no estaba seguro si sentía algo por la menor.

Esta bien muchacho es hora de ser apareció el señor Artur es la elección de Ginny y ella ya esta grande, seguro es una buena opción , a cenar por que tengo mucha hambre.

La cena trascurrió con completa normalidad , de repente le lanzaban miradas sospechosas a Damian pero las ignoraba completamente, la cena había terminado y con ello la despedida, la cual se produjo con un leve saludo y la promesa de volver, Ginny lo acompaño hasta la salida , por medio del traslador , que fue cambiada la dirección donde iban , se había solicitado una reunión era el momento de volver a tomar su poder, Ginny iría después al momento culmine esta noche seria la más hermosa para el mundo mágico.

El lugar era oscuro perfecto cientos de enmascarados lo estaban esperando a él, se acerco a un sillón preparado para el mientras muchos de ellos se arrodillaban y le besaban la túnica los más atrevidos, vestía completamente de negro solo era alumbrado con unas cuantas velas que le daban un aspecto más siniestro al reciento.

Bienvenidos todos ustedes esta noche liberaremos a uno de nuestros hombres que cayeron a azkaban , para los que no me conocen yo soy el príncipe oscuro y desde ahora dejaran de llamarse mortifagos eso esta pasado de moda desde ahora serán los caballeros oscuros. Armaremos grupos para ir azkaban yo mismo liderare la misión para que no salga nada malo, y los otros se quedaran vigilando la fortaleza que será el refugio de cada uno de nosotros.

alguno duda

Quienes serán los que vallan con usted.

Parkinson, sabino, nott , lastrange y yaxel . Los otros organizaran la bienvenida les garantizo que habrá mucha diversión esta noche. Y ahora vamos de aquí porque quiero que empiece luego la diversión en este lugar .

La noche se hizo muy larga en la mansión Potter todos estaban reunidos en una cena, celebrando los logros de Henry , Había capturado a unos mortifagos renegados y los mando derechitos a Azkaban , los Potter se conformaron con la perdida para siempre aunq1ue no les fue muy difícil acepto para Lily que callo en la más profunda depresión por como trato a su hijo y nunca pudo de salir de eso , pero actuaba ante los demás para no poner en problemas a su hijo y esposo, pero hacia días sentía que Harry estaba muy cerca de ella .

En azkaban cielo se tiño de muchos encapuchados que redujeron a los mortifagos bajo una listo y la celdas donde se encontraban cada uno de ello fueron liberados hasta que llegaron, la celda de Lucius Malfoy , que esperaba que a él igual lo liberan el siempre le fuel fiel al señor y lo siguió siendo en la cárcel no era su culpa que su hijo fuera un traidor.

mi Príncipe libéreme por favor no es mi culpa que mi hijo fuera un traidor.

debiste haberlo educa más Malfoy para que supiera de quien debía estar. A quien le debía fidelidad.

Mi hijo lo eduqué le enseñe a seguir las reglas , y a obedecer a su padre pero no se que le paso que no me escucho.

Tu esposa esta en la mansión.

Si mi príncipe

Bien , te liberare pero quiero que la lleves a la mansión , que te diré si me traicionas te juro que toda tu generaciones sufrirán ..

No mi príncipe. Y así fue como todos los caballeros oscuros fueron liberados.

En la mansión oscura , el ambiente era de festejo muchos le dieron la bienvenida a la pila de locos que estaban ahí Harry no sabía si había hecho bien en liberarlos solamente lo hizo para darle una lección a su hermano que el liberaría a todos los que el metiera preso. Comenzó el juicio a los traidores los primeros en pasar fueron Peter y Severus Snape , Ambos venían escoltados por tres mortifagos el estado de estos era deplorables antes del que el señor les diera su castigos algunos mortifagos se adelantaron e hicieron unos cuantas torturas a los mortifagos. Meter fue l primero ya que comenzó a hablar y pedir piedad, que recibiría pero le encantaba ver la cara de miedo y suplica de las personas antes de morir , era una risa interna su padre le enseño a ser sádico no le cabía duda de ello. Unos cuantos crucios y por ultimo la maldición acecina acabo con Peter , era el turno de Snape el hombre permaneció en silencio con la mirada en los pies aceptando su castigo pero con orgullo , Harry pensaba que era un hombre extraordinario lastima que fuera un traidor. Harry intentaba entrar en la mente del hombre pero no lo dejaba , al principio después lo venció viendo por completo sus miedos y parte de su historia . Decidió que eso hombre viviera pero estaría bajo sus narices ordeno que fueran a la mansión Snape por su esposa e hijo desde ahora vivirían en la mansión como medio de presión para no ser traicionado por ese sujeto.

Llego el turno de la familia Malfoy , la primera en pasar fue la señora Narcisa Malfoy una mujer muy hermosa pero ahora con el rostro desfigurado , por la brutalidad de sus hombres que la torturaron y algunas cosas más hasta que se cansaron , la deshonra de la familia Malfoy estaba presente, Lucius Malfoy hervía en cólera por todo odiaba a Harry y a su hijo por dejarse convencer todo lo que le enseño no sirvió de nada . Ahora su esposa a los pies del lord lo que siempre intento evitar , Narcisa jamás fue a las reuniones de los mortifagos , ni se involucro con ninguno de ellos . Lucius fue llamado al estrado donde lo estaba juzgando, Harry le pidió de favor que matara a su esposa, fue cuando el dejo ese poce de hombres sin sentimientos para dar paso a la confusión, era el turno de suplicar el por la vida de su esposa pero no lo hizo eran los Malfoy entablo su varita y pronuncio la maldición una luz verde apareció en el lugar dando de lleno en el pecho de Narcisa que alcanzo a cerrar los ojos, ella le pidió a Lucius que la matara la deshonra era muy grande para seguir viviendo, pero después de que Lucius mato a la esposa otra ráfaga de luz verde sacudió el lugar y Malfoy cayo muerto a los pies de su esposa. Los cuerpos fueron transportados directamente a la Mansión Malfoy dejado en la entrada de la mansión la imagen era horrorosa , justamente Draco acaba de llegar y vio a su familia muerta, con lagrimas en los ojos y aun sin saber que hacer por medio de un hechizo los transporto a dentro de la casa, no se podía ambos cuerpos , cuando entro la imagen fue mas terrorífica la sangre que presumió que era de sus padres por las paredes y un mensaje que lo dejo estático mirando sin poder creerlo decía mas o menos así.

**Draco Malfoy esta es mi venganza y es solo el principio, sufrirás mucho antes de morir me pedirás que te mate. Atentamente Harry Potter**

Los aurores no demoraron en llegar , cuando vieron la pared la imagen de sus rostro fue del miedo más absoluto, de inmediato supieron que la paz había acabado y que el régimen del terror acaba de empezar, y la oscuridad se hizo presente en el mundo Mágico.

Continuara….


	13. reacciones

Capitulo 13 Reacciones

Muy pronto en el profeta salio, la noticia de al muerte de los Malfoy , todos acosaban a Draco para que les diera información, salio a la luz como fueron acecinados Lucius Malfoy fue por la maldición imperdonable y Narcisa de la misma manera no sin antes haber sido abusada por los mortifagos, dejando la honra de la familia por los suelos , Draco aparentaba toda la serenidad que podía pero sabía que muy pronto sería su turno Harry nunca lo perdonaría por la traición pero si tan solo le diera tiempo de contarle el por que lo hizo , sus padres les importaban muy poco desde que se descubrió que el fue el traidor le quitaron todo y empezaron a comportarse de manera muy extraña hacia el.

Su amigo Henry ironías de la vida se encontraba supervisando que todo estuviera en orden, los Potter y toda la orden estaban en el cuartel , viendo como estaba la situación y reuniendo la mayor información posible , buscaban a Snape por todas partes para que les entregara información pero no lo encontraban. Ni siquiera tenían un patrón que seguir para poder sacar un calculo, los ataques de Harry eran mas certeros y no tenían mucha información ya que era otro Lord y les causaba mucho más temor y les llegaron información que habían atacado un pueblo cerca del colegio, eso hizo que las alarmas y las protecciones se activaran por si se pasaban los ataques a los niños .

Donde estuvo todo este tiempo que paso , Harry sin hacer ningún ataque James con su hermoso comentario.

Supongo que en algún lugar re fortaleciendo sus energías y preparando el plan perfecto .

Mi hijo todo esto es culpa mía si tan solo no le hubiésemos hecho lo que le hicimos el jamás se hubiese unido al Lord y en este momento sería uno de los nuestros. Lily prácticamente lloraba

Mamá , tranquilízate ya no se puede hacer nada por Harry solo capturarlo y ver como podemos ayudarlo , ojala se rinda así podemos hacer una apelación y no le dan el beso del dementor.

Ojala Henry lo abraza, y termina la reunión no pudieron conseguir nada que los ayudara.

Harry cenaba con su mujer y celebraba la victoria que se les dio en su honor algunos mortifagos le hacían compañía , al grupo se les habían unido licántropos, vampiros y otras criaturas misteriosas que en algún momento servirían de mucha ayuda , Era el momento que Ginny se fuera para la casa de sus padres para no levantar sospechas el se quedo con Pancy y otros mortifagos más , todos se fueron retirando menos Pancy que a petición especial del príncipe le pidió que se quedara , cuando se fueron todos se acerco a ella y sus labios se poseyeron de manera salvaje , sin importar el lugar en donde estaba voto todo lo que había en la mesa y tumbo a pancy fue la inauguración de sexo salvaje en la mesa del comedor los gritos y jadeos se escuchaban por toda la mansión estuvieron toda la noche juntos desde ese día pancy paso a formar una de las amantes del príncipe .

Los día transcurrían y el mundo mágico se hacia más oscuro la represión y el miedo se apodero de todos los magos y brujas , ninguno de los niños fue retirado del colegio por el momento era el lugar más seguro donde podían estar . Las bajas de los brujos era inmensa era como si quisieran acaban con todos ellos la matanza era indiscriminada mataban de todo tipo de sangre, encontraron un cartel que decía que era una limpieza del mundo mágico dejarían solamente a los que merecían vivir y el resto moriría los niños eran los únicos seguros no los atacarían por que ellos formarían el nuevo mundo mágico .

Harry visitaba constantemente a la familia de su futura esposa obviamente bajo el nombre de Damian , así se enteraba de algunos de los detalles mas escabroso de los ataque nunca nadie sospecharía que el era el causante de todo ese dolor a las familias y los niños que quedaron huérfanos , pero los padres no servían de nada si nos los podían proteger les estaba haciendo una favor a cada uno de ellos .

Había ido a visitar a sus padres tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien , era su punto débil no podía perderlos , les había costado mucho estabilizar a su madre y su padre aun tenía algunas secuelas cuando hacia mucho ejercicio estuvo con ellos el tiempo justo les había dicho que tenía trabajar afuera por eso no estaba en casa muy seguido , las conversaciones con su padre siempre eran muy interesantes y divertidas mientras bella les llevaba café con pasteles para amenizar el momento.

Y tu novia mi muchacho así le decía Tom

A ella esta con su familia en estos momentos, no tenemos que estar siempre juntos eso aburre, padre .

Tienes toda la razón no tienes que permitir que te domine eso hace que las empresas fracasen.

Tranquilo padre que yo no dejo que nadie me domine las decisiones la tomo todas yo, bueno es el momento de irme a trabajar.

Ve con calma , y recuerda no hacer nada indebido para que no te echen del trabajo.

Tranquilo que nadie me va echar de nada adiós madre.

Cuando llegue a la mansión estaba en penumbras y los mortifagos exaltados algo había pasado en su ausencia y lo averiguaría a como diera lugar . después se entero una de las misiones había fracasado tomando prisionero a varios de sus hombres , había sido traicionados, la información se había filtrado, lo buena que no eran miembros muy importantes como para ir a buscarlos , no sabía casi nada de nada la mansión estaba protegida con hechizo ilusorios podría estar en cualquiera parte y nadie se percataría de ello incluso en el jardín de la escuela. Eso hacia que fuera más interesante todo , se escuchaba que Draco Malfoy había tomado el control de los aurores se empeño encontrar a Harry y hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho para Harry todo estaba el plan salió como el lo esperaba , muy pronto tendría el mundo mágico a sus pies y ninguna orden lo detendría para cobrar venganza encontrar de los Potter por que ellos eran el objetivo desde el principio sus planes eran eliminarlos jamás pensó en ser el nuevo Lord pero las cosas no salieron como debían ser. Harry se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión revisando que podía encontrar que le sirviera habían muchos objetos oscuros muchas formas de torturar , pero en unas cajas viejas encontró un albun eran fotos de el cuando era niño que fueron tomadas sin que se diera cuenta , su padre se las había tomado en todas salía el y su madre muy felices sonriendo las saco de ahí para llevarlas a un lugar privado el sótano era peligroso para esos recuerdos , pero lo que le sorprendió fue un gira tiempo y una idea se le ocurrió estaba prohibido cambiar el pasado pero echarle una mirada sabría algunos secretos y razón de por que Draco lo traiciono aun dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón .

Continuara…..


	14. regresando a los diesiete

Capitulo 14 regresando a los diecisiete años

Harry estaba sentado en su cama pensando que era lo que venía ahora el gira tiempo era una solución pero había otra que le agradaba más la poción para rejuvenecerse estaría lista , y vivir una adolescencia mucho mejor que la que tubo además siempre podía volver a ser adulto y encargarse de todas sus cosas. Pensaba en Draco quería volver a verlo y como Harry sería imposible de hacer , su vida era una mierda más encima esta Ginny que estaba esperando un hijo como quería que naciera luego el niño para hacerla desaparecer para siempre de su vida era una verdadera molestia esa mujer para sus planes , mientras pensaba como haría para hacer a Draco suyo esos eran sus deseos más oscuros y pronto lo lograría . Mientras tanto iría a buscar uno de sus amantes para poder descargar su energía se levanto y fue en busca de sus prisioneros en el ala de los jóvenes tomaría como suyo al hijo de un mortifago traidor. Que tomo como rehén .

Mientras caminaba a las prisiones pensaba en como se divertiría el niño tenia solamente quince años y podría dominar fácilmente , cuando encontró lo que buscaba tirado en el piso mal oliente no le gusto el olor del niño , Pidió a unos de sus custodios que lo sacaran y lo pusieran bien oloroso al niño que quería entrevistarse con él y no estaba en condiciones para eso .

El niño fue llevado a la sala principal en donde lo esperaba el príncipe, lo dejaron solo con el le pidió que lo siguiera , así fue cuando lo llevo a sus habitaciones, le pidió que se sacara la ropa lentamente , el niño temeroso y asustado comenzó a desvestirse frente a Harry mientras el se sacaba la túnica y quedaba solamente en una camisa negro y unos pantalones oscuros, en una posición el niño quedo solo en bóxer , definitivamente había escogido bien era perfecto el niño. Se acerco al niño y comenzó a tocarlo el niño lloraba mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo como le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas las lagrimas cayeron en su rostro y atrajo más al niño a su cuerpo no dejo que quedara ninguna parte del niño lo beso salvajemente mientras escuchaba el ruego del niño que no le hiciera daño bueno en realidad no le haría daño solo lo disfrutaría un poquito , Justin se llamaba lo había averiguado agarro sus bóxer y se lo quito estaba harto del preámbulo y lo puso boca a bajo y sin ninguna preparación lo penetro escuchándose un grito enorme por toda la mansión comenzó a moverse salvajemente dentro del cuerpo del enjuto niño , que lloraba pidiendo clemencia mientras caía en la inconsciencia del dolor pero Harry quería más no dejaría que el niño se perdiera de la mejor parte odiaba a los traidores era un castigo a su padre que le devolvería a su hijo cuando terminara con el , acabo dentro de él y lo tubo toda la noche violándolo hasta que el niño murió en una sección de sado masoquismo .

El cuerpo fue sepultado dentro del la mansión en el cementerio de los Marvolo como uno de los amantes , ultrajado y sin contemplación fue lanzado al vacio , Harry no se inmuto y no mostro ninguna misericordia al respecto .

Pasaron varios días y todos los prisioneros fueron violados por Harry y algunos mortifagos que les dio permiso Harry para que se divirtieran con ellos algunos los que sobrevivieron regresaron con sus padres y a otros nunca más se les vio con vida .

La poción estaba lista y Harry se la tomo regresando a ser un niño de diecisiete años iría a Howgrats , Draco hacia clases en la escuela y habían muchos niños de los cuales podría divertirse solo que ahora tendría que seducirlos pero eso no importaba ya estaba harto de abusar de niños ni que fuera un pedófilo …..

El director de la escuela no tubo ningún reparo en aceptar a Harry bajo el nombre de Armando polter, debía pasar la ceremonia de selección como todos los estudiantes la cena ocurrió con normalidad hasta que el director lo presento al alumnado y los profesores como nuevo alumno. El sombrero lo estaba esperando , solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta quien era realmente el.

-Interesante no se por que pero podría jurar que ya estado en este lugar antes , pero hay algo en tu magia que no puedo distinguir , curioso pero ya se a que casa te mandare Slythering .

La mesa de los verde plateado aplaudía mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada a Draco el cual lo miro atentamente mientras Harry le cerraba el ojo y se dirigió a la mesa dejando a Draco muy perturbado era la primera vez que un alumno se le insinuaba de esa manera , y por que no decirlo colorado . Todos los alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones para su suerte Harry ocupo la Habitación de los Malfoy ya no había otros habitaciones disponibles así que se hizo de esa pieza. Harry no quería dormir solo así que fue en busca de un acompañante para dormir y divertirse un rato .

En la sala común solo habían niños de primer año nadie que valiera la pena, podría seducir a un niño pero no quería más acción , ahí lo vio sentado leyendo un libro a simple vista parecía un niño ordinario pero sus ojos ambar lo hacían un objeto irresistible lo estuvo mirando por mucho rato hasta que se dio cuenta que era observado , ya era mucho de mirar y pensar cosas morbosas era mejor hacerlas y se acerco al muchacho .

Hola como te llamas pregunto Harry

Miguel y tu como te llamas

Armando pero si quieres me puedes decir Arman

Mucho gusto Arman te cosas te interesan

Los hombres soy gay te molesta

No para nada de hecho igual lo soy

Quieres ir a mi habitación tengo unos wisckys de fuego y podemos beber sin que nadie nos moleste, y unos puros igual.

Vamos entonces toy aburrido.

Harry lo hizo pasar a la habitación , mientras cerraba la puerta y hacia un hechizo silenciador para que no pudiera oírse nada de lo que sucedería después que emborrachara a Miguel . Harry le sirvió el primer vaso y luego otro el olor a tabaco y bebida alcohólica hicieron lo suyo Miguel se soltó demasiado , Harry se acerco a el y tomo un poco de Wiscky y le dio de beber de sus labios de una manera muy sensual , el beso fue correspondido con mucha pasión, las manos adiestrada de Harry recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo gemir de placer , pero Miguel se resistía el era virgen con un hechizo de imperio relajo a Miguel ya estaba muy caliente como para detenerse así el cuerpo que completamente a su merced bajo la maldición Miguel respondió todo lo que Harry le pidió , Harry besaba sus tetilla haciendo que Miguel arquera su espalda y Engullo su miembro para darle algo de placer a su amante nocturno , cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo se separo y le pidió que se pusiera en cuatro , metió un dedo primero y luego otro haciendo tijeritas dentro de esa cabida cuando pudo metió el otro y así esta que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado como para que entra su miembro de una sola estocada haciendo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos productos de la penetración era la primera vez que era penetrado , y comenzó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo , lentamente para disfrutar mejor y luego de manera violenta casi salvaje perdiendo todos los sentido estuvieron así toda la noche , Harry antes de que amaneciera vistió a miguel y lo mando a su habitación quitándole el hechizo , sin borrarle la memoria para que se acordara lo bien que lo hizo pasar esa noche y cayo dormido .

La primera clase fue con Draco ya sabia todo de memoria se estuvo toda la clase viéndole el trasero a Draco cosa que se daba cuenta pero se hacia el que no lo veía , en un momento de descuido agarro el trasero de Draco haciéndolo saltar pero volvió tan rápido a su asiento que Draco no pudo ver si era el , hizo explotar una poción a apropósito para ser castigado y estar a solas con Draco . Draco lo cito a las ocho de esta noche y así paso su primer día como niño Harry Potter.

Continuara…..


End file.
